Broken Purity
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run. UlquiHime
1. Chapter 1

Please take kind to me for this is my first Bleach fanfic and I have barely gotten down how to spell Ulquiorra's name, haha.

Also, Gin is a twisted little 'cough' but for some reason I like his character so he will have more of a role in this story than any of the Arrancars.

This story shouldn't be too long, 5 chapters max. It was originally a one shot plan but I decided against that. The first chapter is a bit of a bore because it repeats some of the usual, but I hope you can put up with it until it gets more to the point.

**_I changed the title and summary because I decided to combine it with another idea. The M rating will start in the second chapter_**.

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 01**

Orihime sat on the huge white couch silently as she thought about the recent events. She couldn't believe she was a captive of the enemies' side now. She tried to stay strong but as the weeks went by, with no news as to anyone coming to save her, the willpower to be strong and live was slowly slipping away.

She stared at the cold food on the plate in front of her as she gently pushed it around with her chopsticks. She knew Ulquiorra would get mad if she didn't eat her food. He was like a robot, always saying the same things over and over again.

"You have to eat, Woman. This is not for you but because Aizen needs you to be healthy. If you don't eat it, I will force it down your throat."

She remembered the first time he gave the threat. He actually gave her three options then, eat it herself, get it forced down her throat, or strap her down and set up an I.V. He never again gave that third option and she wondered if it was because he really despised her or just thought the threat of choking her to eat would work more.

Never-the-less, she really didn't feel like eating today. She had been feeling a little weak lately and she wondered if the reason was because she was feeling lonely. She spent most of her days locked up in a small room with no sunlight. The only thoughts that kept her company were ones of how her friends thought she betrayed them by her own will and the mixed emotions of hurt and love for them.

The door to her room squeaked open and in walked Ulquiorra. He took one glance at her plate and then turned his full attention to her.

"Woman," he said in his usual tone, "I thought we went over this."

Orihime sighed while relaxing back on the couch. "Yeah, yeah, I need to eat it or you will force it down my throat."

She didn't dare to look in his direction after talking back so she kept her attention to her hand that slowly traced circles on her stomach. It had gotten much smaller even though she ate all the food they gave her.

"If you know, then why aren't you eating it?"

There was a bit of silence for a while. Orihime wasn't sure if she should just tell him the truth or lie to him and say she would eat it. Over time she had learned that, while Ulquiorra was a dangerous man and could kill her in an instant, he most likely wouldn't do much to harm her as long as Aizen wanted her alive. He was probably the only one she felt most comfortable around, and that wasn't saying much because that bar was set really low.

The thought that Aizen might send someone else to take care of her because Ulquiorra couldn't get her to eat crossed her mind and she made her decision.

"I will eat it," she finally managed to say sitting up and grabbing her chopsticks. "I was just taking my time today."

Ulquiorra kept looking at her as if to say he didn't believe her but he said nothing more and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

Once again she was left in complete silence but something wasn't the same. It was like the weight of the world finally crushed down on her and she didn't know exactly what emotion was trying to come out. It was all too much for her that she ended up throwing up.

After puking her guts up she started to feel a little better, but the tears finally began to flow. "What is wrong with me?" she said in exasperation.

Then she laid back down on the couch exhausted mentally and physically, passing out cold.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood outside of the captive's room for awhile after he had come out. He felt that something wasn't right with her. She looked to be getting weaker and thinner even though she was eating the food.

He thought about the possibilities of her finding a way to hide the food, but then realized it would have been impossible to do that. Then he wondered if it had to do with her surroundings.

Really though, he couldn't care less about her wellbeing. But at the moment her life was his life, and if he couldn't accomplish such a simple mission as keeping her alive then he knew that Aizen would see him as worthless and possibly dismember or kill him.

Thinking about it was starting to get him annoyed. He couldn't believe how weak humans could be.

Just as he was about to leave he heard a strange noise come from the captive's room. He had a feeling the next few days were going to be even more annoying as he opened to the door to see what was going on.

There he saw Orihime passed out on the huge white couch and the evidence of what had happened.

"Pathetic."

* * *

When she woke up her vomit had been cleaned up and Ulquiorra was in her room. She wished he would show emotion in his voice or his face so she could at least guess if he was mad with her or not. It was always safer for her to decide that he was though.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, but it didn't come out as strong as she had hoped. It cracked with the dryness of her throat.

"You're testing my patience, Woman. Did you do that just to spite me?" He walked closer to her, reaching the side of the couch in no time.

Orihime backed herself into the couch as much as she possibly could. She was terrified of what he would do. She still felt a little sick and didn't think she could handle him forcing food down her throat. "No! I didn't do it on purpose. I swear!" Tears began to fill up her eyes but she forced herself to keep them in check.

That's when another wave of nausea hit and the bitter aftertaste of vomit grew prominent in her mouth. "Uuuhhhh... I think I'm going to be sick again."

Ulquiorra just stood there as she puked a second time right at his feet.

She didn't know what she was expecting him to do - yell at her, run away, or hold her hair back (or not). His emotionless stare should have been expected but the words that came out of his mouth weren't.

"Humans are so disgusting."

Okay, maybe they should have been. Orihime decided she was too tired to even glare at him, so after grabbing the glass of water and rinsing her mouth, she laid back down on the couch and turned her back to him.

"You expect us to clean this up again."

Orihime said nothing.

"Fine, but you will regret this." He motioned for some servants to come in and take care of the mess. As he was walking out of the room he said, "Get her something to throw up in this time." There was a click of the door and he was gone.

Orihime flipped over and watched the servants clean. She felt a little sorry for them but wasn't going to say anything because they would just be rude.

* * *

Weeks went by but Orihime wasn't eating much. She finally stopped throwing up most of her food but she knew she wasn't eating nearly enough to try and get her healthy.

Ulquiorra would now stay in her room and watch her eat to make sure she would swallow something, but he always seemed very unhappy about being there. The only way she could tell was because he would verbally complain about it all the time.

It was almost time for him to bring her food again. She really wasn't looking forward to it because she got the sinking feeling that he was losing patience with her. She knew even Aizen was getting annoyed because she was too weak to be of any use. She felt her time of being alive was very limited now.

The door to her room swung open in a big hurry and Ulquiorra came storming in with a plate full of food.

Orihime's eyes got big. She knew it, no more nice... well, nic_er_ Ulquiorra.

"You will eat all of it this time, Woman. Then you will take a bath. You reek like the trash you are."

This time Orihime felt like talking back. She didn't know what was coming over her. Maybe it was the fact that she felt she was going to die soon anyway, or maybe she was just letting out some of her steam on him even if she knew it was going to come with great consequences.

"I will not be able to finish all that no matter what you say and I don't feel like taking a bath. What does it matter to you how I smell? I'm sure there are plenty of Arrancars around here that smell a whole lot worse."

Just when she thought she was done she added, "And I'm not trash."

That's when she saw it, an actual flicker of emotion in his eyes and she began to regret what she had done already. He was beyond angry and was probably doing all that he could to not kill her right then.

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up from the couch with great force. She winced at the slight pain and knew it was probably going to leave a bruise. She tried to keep him from dragging her across the room but her attempts were futile. His strength was so much more.

Knowing she was in for something big, Orihime finally had to ask, "What are you going to do to me?"

Instead of answering her, Ulquiorra grabbed her body and picked her up like a bag of potatoes. Then he opened the door to her cell and walked along the long corridors.

Annoyed for being ignored and manhandled she started to squirm and squeal. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

"If you don't shut up, Woman, I'm going to knock you out cold."

Orihime immediately stopped squirming. She didn't think being unconscious would be a good idea at the moment. She had no idea where he was taking her or what he was going to do. She sighed and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. It was a futile attempt since she had no place to put her arms. She was tempted to just let her arms and legs hang down like she was dead but thought against it when she noticed other Arrancars around giving them weird looks.

She sighed in annoyance that she wasn't even facing to the front. She wondered if he did that to keep her from seeing where she was going or if it just happened that way. Looking down she realized all she could see was his butt. For some reason this amused her and she started to think stupid thoughts like, 'I wonder if Arrancars have gas?' or 'It's tempting to smack it like Chizuru does mine all the time at school before Tatsuki knocks her out.'

Just when she was about to giggle she smelled something nice. It was a clean smell and she wondered if it was soap or something else. She could never tell in a place like this.

Then he stopped and Orihime wondered what was going on. She heard the swinging of a door and then they started to walk again.

The room was steamy and the smell got a lot stronger.

Finally it dawned on her what was about to happen so she began to squirm again. To her surprise he let her go, but it was right into the water, clothes and all.

"Clean up or have me clean you up," he told her as if it wasn't already obvious what he wanted her to do.

Orihime stared at him, feeling weird being soaked with hot water in her clothes. "Great, what am I going to wear now?"

Instead of answering her, like usual, he just glanced to the side which brought her attention to something white draped over a chair. It looked similar to the outfits they wore and she sighed, realizing how much more she was going to look like a traitor.

After time she noticed that Ulquiorra was not leaving the room. "Um, are you planning to watch me?"

He glared at her and said, "I have to make sure you really clean yourself."

Orihime sighed in frustration. "Well as long as you stay in here I won't start."

Once again she saw a flicker of emotion go through his eyes and she started to wonder if it was really anger or if it was something else.

"Look Woman," he said as he bent down to get closer to her face, "I'm giving you two options, bath yourself or have me do it. This is not negotiable. Be glad that you actually have two choices. I won't repeat myself again."

Orihime wasn't going to back down. There was no way she wanted to wash in front of him and if she was going to have to be naked in front of him she was going to make him work and not just watch.

"No." She crossed her arms to try and give it more of an affect. "I might be a captive here but that doesn't mean I have to humiliate myself by doing something so private in front of someone."

"Fine then, Woman." Ulquiorra walked up to her and ripped the shirt she had on in an instant.

Orihime gasp as she saw her school uniform fall to shreds in the water then quickly covered her front and turned away. "Okay! Just, could you please turn around?"

"I have no reason to listen to any of your requests. What makes you think I care about anything you want?" Ulquiorra began to reach for her but then noticed she was shaking.

Confused, he pulled back his hand and wondered why on earth she would be shaking when she was in warm water. He knew he didn't feel the same senses as humans but he was pretty sure the water was a good temperature. Closing his eyes, he knew his next move was going to be something he would regret. "Fine. I will leave, but you only have five minutes before I come back." And with that he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone Orihime rushed to peel off the rest of her clothes and lather up soap in her hair. She was really grimy and even though she resisted the bath in the first place it was actually really nice getting to clean up. She was even feeling a little better because of it.

When she felt she was as clean as she could get in a short amount of time, she hopped out of the water and started to dry herself off with a towel she saw hanging on the wall. Then she quickly grabbed the outfit on the chair. At first she was a little confused as to how it was suppose to go but it wasn't long before she realized which way was front and which way was back.

Thankfully she was used to having to get dressed quickly after taking a shower. She got plenty of practice when she was running late to school.

Just like Ulquiorra said, he was back in five minutes, but what shocked her most was that he knocked first.

"I'm coming in," he said as he opened the door.

Orihime turned to face him with a look of appreciation. She knew he wasn't going to care if she was happy he was actually considerate for once, but she felt she wanted to let him know anyway. "Thank you for knocking."

He said nothing as he stared at her for a few seconds.

She started to get anxious when it had been well over a minute and he still hadn't said or done anything. Just when she was about to ask him something, he spoke.

"That surprisingly suits you."

Orihime was stupefied. She wasn't sure she should be glad he said that or not. On one hand it was kind of a compliment, but on the other hand it was saying she suited the role of a traitor and actually belonged there.

Ulquiorra was actually serious in what he said. He was glad to see her in something that covered her up. It gave her a more mature look, compared to that silly short skirt she was wearing before. Noticing her quiet state he decided they had more than enough time in the bathing room.

"Come," he said motioning for her to follow him out the door.

She did as she was told and quietly followed him back to her cell. She didn't really want to go back but she was glad the he was letting her do her own walking this time. She figured that she earned a little more trust after cleaning up so quickly.

As she neared the room she started to feel really weak. She stumbled a bit and slowed in her step. She now had a strong urge to get to the room and lay down and she wondered if the way she was feeling now was because of all the excitement she had.

Ulquiorra noticed her falling behind and turned just in time to see her stumble. "What is wrong with you, Woman? The walk isn't that long."

When she looked up at him he noticed the dullness in her eyes and the heaviness of her breathing. Then he looked around and noticed all the smirks and evil looks she was getting from the other Arrancars. Figuring it would be bad for her to pass out in front of all of them like this he quickly went over to her and picked her up.

Orihime would have struggled if she had the strength, she couldn't believe she was being carried again, but she was thankful that he wasn't carrying her like a bag of potatoes this time. It was a little awkward though, being held like a child or more like a bride but she didn't have much time to feel awkward about it because it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since her bathing incident and Orihime really wasn't doing well. She didn't have much of an appetite and when she did eat something she would sometimes throw it up. It was like her body was giving up on her even though she was trying so hard to fight it.

Feeling exhausted Orihime slowly rose up from the couch. She felt a bit dizzy but knew Ulquiorra was going to be in soon so she didn't want to be laying down still. She took a look at her arm and noticed that the small bruise was already starting to fade. She was quite surprised when she saw how small the bruise was after she thought for sure it would be something big and painful. It made her realize just how much he held back his strength in dealing with her.

Just on time she heard a light knock on the door and then the squeak that signaled he was opening it and saw Ulquiorra walk in. He had a bowl in his hand she figured he was going to make her eat.

Her stomach flipped at the thought of eating and she knew it wasn't going to stay down. Tired of throwing up, she was going to do her best to keep from having to eat it.

Ulquiorra walked up to her and put the bowl in her face. "Eat this now."

Orihime shook her head back and forth. He brought the bowl closer to her face and she turned her head away.

"I can't." Orihime was desperate. "Please don't make me."

"I don't care about what you want. Eat it or I will force it down your throat." Ulquiorra grabbed her head and forced her to look at it.

Orihime eyes began to water up and out of instinct she screamed and flung her hands up, knocking the bowl out of his hands and spilling it all over the floor.

She sat very still knowing that was a big mistake on her part.

Ulquiorra turned and left but right before he slammed the door behind him he said, "This isn't over, Woman."

Orihime stared at the mess on the floor and feared what he was going to do next.

* * *

Ulquiorra was completely annoyed and frustrated that he wasn't able to stop her from knocking the bowl out of his hand. He had gotten careless thinking she would be too weak to put up much of a fight.

"It seems she is giving you more problems than you expected."

Ulquiorra turned his attention towards the voice and saw Ichimaru Gin. "Ridiculous."

Gin moved his body in front of Ulquiorra to keep him from leaving. "Oh?" he said in a questioning voice. "I thought you went in there with a bowl and now you have come out with a new little stain on your outfit. It seems to me she didn't eat it like you instructed." He began to give a little cackle knowing it would annoy the arrancar more.

To his dismay, Ulquiorra didn't give him much of a response. "And your point is?"

Gin bent over closer to his face as if he was going to tell him a secret. "Oh nothing... it's just, I think I know of the perfect way to get her to eat that."

Ulquiorra wasn't sure he wanted to hear it but he knew that Gin wasn't going to leave him alone unless he heard him out. "Fine. What is it?"

Gin let out another cackle and cracked open one of his eyes. He bent all the way over to Ulquiorra's ear and whispered some stuff into it.

Ulquiorra listened carefully wondering why he had to whisper in the first place but figured he was just trying to get more entertainment. He wasn't too comfortable with having the snakelike man so close to him though.

As he was listening to what he had to say his frown got deeper. He had to be kidding. But once he was done telling him, Ulquiorra could see that he was seriously giving him that option.

"What do you think?" Gin was now fully smirking.

"I think that is disgusting," Ulquiorra said in a dead pan voice.

"Really? Well, do what you want but I have a feeling my method will be the best way." After saying that, Gin turned to leave.

Ulquiorra stood there and watched him leave, thinking he was probably right. Then he internally cursed himself knowing what he had to do and couldn't believe he was actually going to listen to Gin.

* * *

Orihime didn't move much after Ulquiorra left. She wished she could find a hiding place. It made her feel like she was a little kid trying to run away from her parents trying to make her eat vegetables.

She stared at the door waiting for Ulquiorra to come storming back in with rope or something.

She was half right. He opened the door with great force showing that he was not happy, but he didn't have any rope in his hand. Instead he just had another bowl filled with the stuff he was trying to get her to eat. She was confused, wondering how he planed to make her eat it.

It wasn't long before he reached the side of the couch and looked down at her.

"Woman."

Then he did something unexpected. He took the bowl and put it up to his mouth, taking in a mouth full of the liquid. She watched in awe, wondering if Arrancars could eat, but then she noticed something even odder. He wasn't swallowing it.

She felt his grip on her arm as he pulled her up. Then he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and did something that shocked her to no end. He placed his lips on hers and forced her mouth open; dropping the contents of the stuff he had just put in his mouth into hers. With no way to escape she swallowed the bitter tasting liquid.

Her eyes were wide open the whole time and so were his so she had to stare into his green, emotionless eyes. Keeping his hold on her arm he took another mouth full of the contents and repeated his actions.

Orihime was in too much shock to give much of a reaction. She couldn't believe this was his way of forcing her to eat.

He continued these actions until all the contents in the bowl were gone. Then he let go of her arm and let her fall back into the couch.

That is when she noticed she was starting to feel very light headed and could hardly keep her head up. As she began to fall over she managed to ask, "What did you give me?"

She didn't think he was going to answer but just before she was out she could have sworn she heard him say, "Medicine."

* * *

Orihime eyes slowly stirred open with a grogginess that made her wish she wasn't waking up yet. Feeling an odd sensation on her arm she tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. Confused, she looked around and noticed she wasn't lying on the white couch, instead she was on something that reminded her of the nurse's bed at school. That was when the memories of what happened before she passed out came flooding back. She tried to sit up quickly in fear, but a strong hand was holding her down.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to rip that out of your arm."

Orihime looked in the direction of the voice and froze in fear, sitting on a chair next to her bed with a grin, was Gin. Terrified of what was going on, she looked at her left arm that felt weird and saw it was being tied down and a needle was sticking out of the place where her arm bent.

While she was trying to figure out what was going on, Gin decided to continue, "You see, if you move and the needle jerks that machine gets really noisy. Plus, you wouldn't want to rip your pretty skin."

Orihime turned her attention back to Gin and shuddered at the look on his face. "What's going on?"

"That's an I.V. Your arm is strapped down to keep you from jerking it in your sleep."

Orihime looked around the room, expecting to see a certain someone but never did. "Where is Ulquiorra?"

Gin's grin got even bigger if that was even possible. "Why do you care, he is just another monster who is being told to look after you? Is my company really that bad?"

For some reason, Orihime felt a little anger at his comment about Ulquiorra. She racked her brain to try to figure out why, but the only thing that kept coming to mind was the feeling of his cool lips on her and the piercing stare when she was so close to him.

Instead of answering his question, she did what he did, by answering his question with another question - although she knew it wouldn't make him happy.

"Where is he?" Her voice was sore so it hurt to try and talk with force.

Gin's smile faltered, but only a little bit. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed but Orihime knew it was safer to pay full attention to her enemies' mood swings.

"He is out on a mission."

Orihime said nothing to this. She hoped that he would get the hint and leave but he did no such thing.

"So, how was it?"

Orihime blinked in confusion. "What?"

"The kiss. You know, it was my idea."

Her stomach flipped and her mind raced. So, the only reason he did that was because Gin gave him the idea and now everyone would probably know about it? The idea of it all didn't sit well with her.

"Did it feel like a brush with death? I can only imagine what it would feel like to be kissed by a monster."

There it was again, the slight anger at the mention of calling Ulquiorra a monster, but this time she knew why. It was because it was Gin calling him the monster, which she found very ironic.

"That's funny." She finally replied to his taunting.

It was obviously a reply he wasn't expecting because he looked a little taken aback.

"You, of all people, calling someone else a monster?"

Gin sat back in his seat and his grin got wider. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Orihime turned her head away from him. She didn't want to see any more evil looks from his face.

"While it is true that Ulquiorra is not human he is only acting on orders and never seems to do anything just for pleasure."

"Wouldn't you call that a monster?" Gin asked, but seemed very interested still.

"I'm not finished." Orihime stated blankly.

"Ulquiorra was once a human, that can't be forgotten. He was a human who was hurt in some way because no human becomes a hollow by choice, whether it is loss of sanity or forced into it. But you - you're not a hollow, yet you do these cruel things and you follow a man who is as evil as the Devil himself." She paused, expecting him to do something about what she was saying, but kept her head turned away.

"So, in that respect doesn't it seem that you are more of the monster while Ulquiorra is just a victim in your little game?"

It was very quiet after that and Orihime was beginning to sweat nervously. She wondered why she had to be such a big mouth and tell him all that.

"You're right. Perhaps, I am the monster."

She wasn't expecting that answer at all.

"It sounds like you pity Ulquiorra though. I doubt he would enjoy knowing that when it is you who should be pitied."

Orihime's minded racked at the thought of pitying an Arrancar. It couldn't be possible, right? She was the captive but when she thought about it wasn't Ulquiorra a captive as well? It was all so confusing, but it helped her to realize something, that she wasn't really afraid of Ulquiorra and that alone was enough to keep her confused.

Tired of looking at the blank wall she turned her attention back towards Gin and regretted it. He had such an evil smirk with a terrible glint in his slightly opened eyes. "I like you Orihime-chan. You have some guts considering your position… or maybe I should call it a death wish."

Orihime swallowed hard but couldn't turn away from the crazy gleam showing in Gin's eyes.

Before she knew it, Gin was completely back to normal, well, what was normal for him, and stood up. "You should get some rest now. You don't want to be hooked up to that thing forever." Then he left, with a small chuckle.

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. She could have sworn she just lost some of her life span with that conversation. The stress of it all had made her feel really sleepy, so she closed her eyes and prayed she would have sweet dreams.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be darker than first planned. At first it was a one shot plan but I decided to combine it with another story I had planned for this couple. I'm going to do my best to make it flow together and hopefully not bore you to tears.

By the way, this story will have about 5 chapters, no more than 6, and I have a lot of it outlined. I just have to get off my lazy butt and fill in the in-between. This story will be completed!

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 02**

Orihime was only hooked up to the I.V. for two nights but it felt like forever to her. Thankfully she was feeling a lot better because of all the medication and nutrition they streamed into her blood.

However, she was glad to be off of it because the I.V. made it so she had to constantly go to the bathroom. Every time she would go, she would come back to her bed only to feel like she had to go again. It was really frustrating especially because Gin wasn't kidding about the machine getting noisy if she bent her arm.

If it started to beep she would have company from Szayel and she really wanted to be alone compared to being in his creepy presence. After meeting more of the Arrancar she was starting to figure out that Ulquiorra was one of the better ones. Well, not better in terms of good, just better in terms of creepiness.

It was kind of strange not seeing Ulquiorra for a while. First it was his mission keeping him away but then it was just the mere fact that he really wasn't needed at that time.

Orihime's stomach rumbled. She hoped to see Ulquiorra walk through those doors with her food soon. She couldn't believe she actually wanted to eat again.

She couldn't stand the thought of being strapped to an I.V. once more, but what she never wanted to have to do was talk to Gin all alone. That was one of the worst conversations she has ever had. The air was thick and stifling and her insides felt like they were going to be crushed to death by the fear she felt being near him.

She wondered how this guy was ever trusted to be a captain. Thinking back to her conversation with Gin made her cringe but she did manage to get one interesting tidbit from it.

That was the fact that Gin did not refute the idea of him being a monster. Was he just that evil, or did something happen to him that drastically changed his views on life? It was hard for her to believe anyone was born that way. It also made her wonder if he had any weakness, such as one person whom he actually cared for.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She watched with wide eyes wondering if it would be Ulquiorra this time. She was told he would go back to watching her from Szayel but she wasn't sure she could trust anything they told her.

Sure enough it was Ulquiorra. He had his usual stoic expression on which would have made her relax some except that she could sense something bad was going to happen.

"Come in," he said outside of the door. A servant with a cart of food came walking in and began setting the food down on her small table for one.

She hated that table, it was so lonely looking. Sure, she lived alone but there was hardly a time when she would eat alone and if she did she would make sure to be watching TV or having music on.

Eating in complete silence made the food taste really bad.

"You better eat it this time. Woman."

Orihime turned her attention back to Ulquiorra and got a sudden idea. "I will."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was probably going to be something she would regret but if she didn't try she might regret it more. "Um… Ulquiorra-san?"

He looked at her but said nothing so she continued.

"Could you, um, could you stay while I eat?"

She watched him intently getting more and more nervous as the time went by. She wished he was someone easy to read but even though he had such strong green orbs she might as well been trying to read them through dark sunglasses.

"Say it."

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra confused at what he was getting at.

"Your mind and body are already ours. The proof is the clothes you are now wearing." He took a pause. "Say it."

Orihime felt like crying again but there was no way she was going to do it at this moment. She now knew what Ulquiorra wanted her to say so she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Yes Sir…"

"For what purpose do your mind and body exist?"

Gulping Orihime spit out the words with as much strength as she could muster.

"They exist for Aizen-sama and for his will."

Ulquiorra walked up closer to her but she held her ground. She could feel her hands shaking violently but didn't know if it was from anger, fear, or both.

"Then you will do well to remember that and never turn down your food again."

"Hai." She now looked at the floor not knowing what else to do.

"Well, eat."

Realization dawned on her that he was going to stay so she took her seat and began to eat though it wasn't nearly as good as she hoped it would be. He was still there while she ate but after making her say those horrible words the food tasted just as bad as always.

* * *

As the days continued Ulquiorra would stand and wait for her to finish her food. He was very quiet and never looked in her direction.

Orihime couldn't decide if she liked eating alone more or having him in the room. Sometimes she thought it was no different from eating alone because he would stand there like another object in the room.

She couldn't even hear him breathe and wondered if they even do breathe. She realized that, even though he would not look at her, she couldn't help but stare at him. She began to wonder about how Arrancar's worked.

They might have looked more human than hollows but did they really have a lot of the same human aspects? She wondered just how much emotion they showed, if they could only feel one over and over and over.

She also wondered if they could eat. She never saw him eat or drink anything and if they did eat and drink, did they ever have to use the bathroom? She knew the bathing room existed but she didn't think to look and see if there was a toilet besides the one in her room.

She looked at the toilet that was recently installed in her room and gave a disgusted look. She wanted to ask if they could at least put a wall around it with a door but for some reason she felt she was already putting them out and if she had asked, they would have just killed her.

No one else would come to visit her besides Ulquiorra and the Arrancars that brought in her food. They, of course, didn't say a word to her and just followed Ulquiorra's orders. She wondered if they even had the capacity to talk or if they talked at all they would be disposed of.

One time, after Ulquiorra left, she snuck up to the door to see if she could hear anything go on outside. To her surprise there was a very snake like voice saying something. It was hard for her to make out because the door was so thick, but she was even more surprised when she could hear the unmistakable voice of Ulquiorra.

It was strange, but she was sure she felt a little bit of annoyance in his voice like he always held for her and wondered who he was talking to. After a long bit of conversing between the two she finally heard someone walk off.

She couldn't help but hold her breath in fear that the only one to walk off was Ulquiorra. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she heard more footsteps move away and let out a long gush of wind. Then she cursed at herself for being such a coward. Was she really just content with being alone and having the only face to see be Ulquiorra as long as it meant she was safe?

She wasn't too sure but she did know that whom ever Ulquiorra was talking to gave her a chill that was different than Aizen's or Gin's but no less scary. It was almost worse since she felt something in his presence that was worse than the desire to kill. Strangely enough, she could not put her finger on what that one thing would be to make her feel so frightened.

Just when Orihime was about to let her thoughts continue she noticed that Ulquiorra was looking her straight in the eyes. It surprised her to say the least. He never, ever, looked in her direction but for some reason she couldn't turn away.

It was probably the first time, in a long time, that her mind went blank. She couldn't have put two words together much less think what this all meant.

"Woman."

She said nothing and kept on staring back at his face.

"If anyone comes into this cell don't talk to them or stare at them like you do me."

Orihime finally snapped back to her thoughts as she registered what he just said. "Huh?" It was so out of the blue and she wondered why he would say such a thing. Did he really hate her talking and stares that much?

Well, maybe he did hate the stares, she wasn't being very discrete about it.

"You will give them the wrong idea."

This time she was even more confused. Give them the wrong idea? By talking? By staring? That made no sense at all!

Ulquiorra continued to look at Orihime, watching as her face went from blank to confused in seconds. He had been spending the last few minutes trying to think of the best way to tell her this without making her worry. Normally he wouldn't have cared about scaring her but she was finally eating and behaving again. He didn't want to think about what she would do if she knew that there were some Arrancar just outside her cell with ill intent for her.

Seeing her confused face made him realize that he might have been just a little too discreet and he quickly thought to change his words.

"You are to be a prisoner and nothing more. Think of it as if you are in a prison on earth. The guards do not like them and some of the guards can do things to them without even blinking an eye about it."

Orihime's mouth fell open. He was comparing her capture to that of a prison! "That's not fair Ulquiorra! I'm a captive, not someone who as done something wrong."

If Ulquiorra was annoyed he did a good job of hiding it.

"They won't see it that way since you are nothing but a pathetic human. You can get away with your little antics around me but with anyone else, just think of the one guard that doesn't mind doing things out of line even though he has rules."

Orihime gulped. She finally realized what he was getting at. She knew that if she tried to act the normal way around the others they would find her annoying and try to kill her. Staying quiet and keeping her eyes down was probably a better thing to do. It would make them bored of her quickly if she acted submissive and only spoke when spoken too.

Still, she didn't like it one bit. It made her feel like a wife in an abusive relationship.

"Okay, I understand."

"Good, after you are done eating Aizen would like to speak with you."

At the mention of Aizen's name, Orihime's blood ran cold. What could he possibly want from her now?

* * *

An item that never should have been invented, The Hogyoku, was what Aizen wanted to show Orihime. He wanted her to use her abilities to keep the thing from breaking completely apart.

Orihime had a different idea, even if it meant her death; she wanted to use her powers for complete rejection of the Hogyoku. The only problem would be how she go-about doing this?

So lost in thought she didn't even notice the other presence coming up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Orihime flung around but only became more afraid when she saw who it was.

Grimmjow, the Arrancar she had healed as soon as she came to Las Noches. As soon as she got his arm back he had killed another Arrancar right in front of her. He was ruthless and loud.

Thinking back to what Ulquiorra told her she focused on making a blank face and keeping her eyes downcast.

"I wasn't doing anything sir, I was just thinking, that is all."

"Don't call me sir." He snapped back at her response.

She stayed quiet not daring to look up at him.

"Stop that!" he barked.

She was confused, what was she doing? Just when she was about to ask him what he was talking about she felt a strong grip go around her neck.

She looked up at his face with fear in her eyes.

"You stupid human, don't think you can just act submissive to me and have me leave you alone. I don't know what Ulquiorra told you but I won't put up with that bullshit."

She felt his grip tighten as he began to lift her off the ground. She panicked, trying to twist from his grip but wasn't able to move a single inch. She was running out of air and could feel death right around the corner. The room began to spin and she thought about all her friends and how she did nothing to help them.

She closed her eyes and began to accept it but just when she was about to pass out he released her and she fell to the ground.

"What? Did you think I was really going to kill you?" He began to laugh and she couldn't help but start to feel angry.

He was playing with her, a form of torture. She wasn't use to it because Ulquiorra was always so blunt and obvious about what he was going to do with her.

She coughed and rubbed at her aching neck. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason? Anyway, I'm not dumb enough to kill you when both Aizen and Ulquiorra would be on my ass about it. Talk about annoying. Besides I owe you one."

Orihime's eyes got bigger at the mention of him owing her. "That's how you owe someone?! Nearly killing them!!" She was outraged and didn't care about how to act around him anymore.

He only snickered at her. "Of course not stupid, I just did that because I wanted to see how you would react. I have to say, it is quite interesting. Ulquiorra is a fool to think you would stay weak and timid."

He paused a bit. "Or maybe… he is a sicko and wants to be the only one to see that side of you."

"Who's a sicko?"

Orihime turned her attention to the new voice and saw Ulquiorra standing behind Grimmjow. She wondered just how long he had been there.

"Speak of the devil himself!"

"Leave, Gimmjow, you have no business here."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just saying hi to the human guest." He took one last glance at Orihime and winked at her. "See you later." Then he was out of the room and out of sight.

The room was filled with silence once again. Orihime and Ulquiorra just stared at each other as if challenging one or the other to talk first.

It was Orihime that broke the silence.

"You don't interact with the other Arrancar much, do you?"

"Only Aizen-sama is worth my time."

"That figures."

Orihime was starting to get annoyed by Ulquiorra's same responses. Being around him for too long was going to make her forget that other people or Arrancars might actually have a different response.

Orihime turned her head to look back at the bleak couch in her room and winced. Her neck was sore and she was pretty sure it would leave a bruise. Gently, she placed her hand on her neck to rub at it.

"Did he hurt you?"

Surprised by his sudden outspokenness she jumped back and dropped her arm.

"Not really."

She lied and she knew he knew she lied but for some reason she felt that if she told him the truth he would go and punish Grimmjow, either that or tell Aizen. She didn't want to have to heal his arm again, or worse.

He stared at her more intently than she was used to so she turned her gaze to the floor. Then he turned to leave, but just before he could exit Orihime called out to him.

"Wait!"

He halted but did not turn around.

"Your advice," she gulped. "It didn't work."

Knowing exactly what she was talking about he said, "Very well. Do as you like," then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Orihime experiences with other Arrancar didn't get any better. First there was the two that had escorted her to Aizen's room. They loathed her because of the special treatment he was giving her.

She snorted at the thought of special treatment.

If that is special treatment, she would hate to be anyone else under his command.

She knew the real reason though. It wasn't that he was giving her special treatment. It was just because he was paying any attention to her, going so far as to tell the two Arrancar girls to leave the room so that they could talk.

After that they had told her not to get a big head. It reminded her of two little kittens hissing at her with their tales all fuzzy, knowing they really couldn't do anything but they were certainly going to try if they got the chance.

They couldn't touch her at the moment because Ulquiorra was with her as well. His face never changed even as the girls threw insults in her direction. It was almost like he was just trying to ignore it all including her presence.

It was a little painful to be ignored, even if it was by her enemy.

Orihime took a sniff of her hair and clothes and blanched. It had been a little to long since her last bath and even then that bath wasn't long enough to make her clean.

Feeling brave today she decided to ask Ulquiorra if it was possible for her to take a shower. If he told her no then she would asked for an audience with Aizen. It was crazy but she was a girl, she didn't like looking and smelling this way.

Sitting on the lone chair next to the small round table she laid her head down. It would be a while before Ulquiorra would come but she didn't know what to do until then. If only she had a book or some paper. It was the only form of torture she received from Ulquiorra, boredom.

* * *

"Wake up."

Orihime slowly raised her head and saw Ulquiorra standing before her. She blinked a few times to get the blur out of her eyes and then reached out to stretch. She didn't know how or when she fell asleep on the table but she sure wished she didn't cause now her whole body was sore.

Wincing, she stood up and watched as the servant brought in the food. Ulquiorra stayed in the room, as always, but this time Orihime did not sit down right away and start eating.

"Eat."

She looked at him and took a step closer in his direction instead of the table.

"Ulquiorra, I have a favor to ask. I promise I will eat as soon as I get your answer."

He continued to look at her and she took a deep breath.

"Is it possible for me to take a shower today?"

She waited for him to say no and that her request was ridicules. The typical things he would always say.

"Fine. Now eat."

Happy that he just said okay she jumped for joy and ran to her table to quickly eat her food. She knew he was probably rolling his eyes at her, if he actually made that kind of expression, but she didn't care anymore.

While eating, her stomach did something strange. A tinge of pain began to form but since it wasn't too bad she figured it was just because she waited too long to eat. So she slowed down and took smaller bites. The pain went away soon but her appetite had somewhat disappeared.

She ate until she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm done."

Her plate was still halfway full but Ulquiorra said nothing as he let the servant back in to take the plates.

"Follow me."

Orihime stood up from her chair and followed him out the door. It was always nerve wracking, yet a nice change, whenever she got to leave her prison. Her heart was beating in anticipation. She couldn't wait for a long hot shower. At least, she hoped it would be longer than her last bath.

The direction he was taking her was different from the one she had taken before for the bath.

They stopped at a door she had never seen before and waited to see what he would do next. He knocked on the door and announced who he was. Then her skin ran cold. The response was snakelike voice of Ichimaru Gin.

Why was Ulquiorra bringing her to his room? What was going to happen? Did he just lie when he said he would let her take a shower?

The door opened and Ulquiorra pointed for her to go in. She stood there and didn't move.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want to go in there."

Ulquiorra closed is eyes as if to sigh and grabbed her by the arm. She fought only for a split second just because, but knew there was nothing she could do if he was serious. Once they were in she could see it was like a bedroom and Gin was sitting at a desk looking over some books.

"What is it Ulquiorra? I thought you didn't like me."

"I thought I told you that I have no such feelings like that for you."

Gin turned around and spotted them. "Ah, I see you have little Orihime with you."

Not sure what was going on she shivered and grabbed for Ulquiorra's sleeve. His eyes glanced at her but he didn't brush her off.

"There is no need to be so afraid of me, Orihime-san. I'm not going to hurt you."

Orihime didn't let go and Gin's smile got bigger.

"Orihime Inoue would like to take a shower. I only know of yours."

"I see, but are you sure she would even like to take a shower in my room?"

Orihime looked from Gin to Ulquiorra and then decided to speak up herself. "I'm fine with that if you don't mind, sir."

Gin chuckled. "It's fine with me but somehow I don't believe you are completely fine with it. That's okay though, I'm about to head out. Ulquiorra will be the only one around."

Feeling somewhat relieved that Gin wouldn't be in the room she let go of his sleeve and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

Gin picked up his book and headed for the door. "You two don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then he chuckled one more time before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Orihime blushed at his insinuation and looked at Ulquiorra to see what he thought about it.

"That man is strange."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, you do dislike him?"

"That's not the issue."

"Well," Orihime took off in the direction of the other door in hopes that it was the shower room. "I don't know why he likes to lie so much. I know for a fact he would do what he just told us not to do."

Then she opened the door and squealed at the shower she saw. It was really nice and big. She turned to look at Ulquiorra. He said nothing so she shut the door and prayed no one would try to enter while she was in there since there was no lock.

She wondered if he even understood what Gin was saying most of the time but decided not to ask in fear that he might tell her she only has five minutes again.

Turning on the water she waited for it to heat up. Once it got hot enough she peeled off her clothes and hopped in. The warm water rushing down her body felt wonderful. It was pure bliss compared to all the things that had been going on around her lately.

Looking around she spotted some soaps. She picked up the one that read shampoo and took a sniff. It was kind of strange to see everyday things in Gin's room but she supposed even he needed to shower every once in a while.

The smell of the soap was a little manly but it wasn't too bad. It has a very clean smell instead of flowery. She had never gotten close enough to Gin to find out if it was the stuff he actually used but decided it didn't matter.

Squirting some into her hands she lathered it up and then began to scrub it into her scalp. She was already starting to feel better knowing that her hair would no longer feel greasy.

Then she moved on to the soap. There was only a bar and she could only imagine where it had been but she closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was in her own shower while using the bar of soap. Gin might have been an evil bastard but it wasn't like he had cooties, she hoped.

Feeling a little tired she sat down in the shower for a bit and looked down at her legs. They were starting to get a little hairy. She wished there was a razor for her to use but she figure it probably didn't matter since her clothes covered her from head to toe.

She sat for a while just letting the water hit her on the head. Her thoughts wandered to Ulquiorra. She wasn't completely sure but she felt like he was being a lot nicer to her lately. He stopped saying cruel things to her and would answer her questions. Of course, he still called her woman and acted like he didn't care.

She wondered if she was reading too much into it. She could have just gotten used to his way of things so it just seemed like he got nicer. Either way, she was kind of glad that being in his presence wasn't such a bad thing. He was turning out to be her only small comfort zone in this bleak and horrible place.

Figuring she was taking too long she got up only to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her gut. Falling back down, she clung to her stomach and breathed in slowly.

Realization dawned on her when she saw the blood dripping down her legs.

How could she possibly forget about her period?

It was too late now. Because of all the stress of being captured her period had been late so she didn't even think about it. Now that it was back it was worse than ever. She didn't want to stand up in fear of getting sick and not making it to the toilet. She also didn't know what to do about the blood. She was pretty sure Gin would not appreciate having it all over his bathroom.

She continued to lay on the shower floor, curled up in a bawl. She had no idea how long she had been there when she felt a brush of cold air and the shower turned off.

"Woman. Get up."

Orihime didn't do as he said because the pain was still there. "I can't, it hurts too much."

Ulquiorra finally noticed the blood and that she was holding on to her stomach. Confused as to what was wrong he grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it. He decided to take her to Szayel's room. He hated to do so while she was so exposed but there wasn't anything else he could think to do. Humans seemed to break so easy.

If she were to die it would make Aizen very unhappy. At least that is what he kept telling himself.

* * *

"Hahahahaha" Szayel wouldn't stop laughing whenever he saw Orihime in Ulquiorra's arms, blood dripping down.

"You have made a mess Ulquiorra."

"Just take her and get her to stop bleeding."

Szayel began to laugh again. "I can't do that, though I'm sure she wishes I could. You see, that blood is something all female humans do."

Ulquiorra placed Orihime down on the little bed and grabbed a blanket to help cover her up more.

"I don't care, just do something."

Bored with Ulquiorra's response (he should have known) he sighed and walked to Orihime. "You can go ahead and leave Ulquiorra. I will watch out for her. Come back in a few hours and she will be ready."

Taking one more glance in Orihime's direction he nodded his head and walked off. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust Szayel so he decided he wouldn't go too far.

Orihime watched as he left and got a strange feeling in her chest. For some reason she felt like he was worried about her, but that couldn't be right.

"Silly Ulquiorra, he should really learn more about humans even if he doesn't like them."

Orihime looked at Szayel and saw a grin was forming on his face. "Orihime, it seems as though you lucked out with your guard."

"What do you mean?" She winced at the shooting pain she got when she talked.

"He actually looks like he cares, but he better be careful. If I noticed it then we all know that Aizen will notice."

Orihime eyes got large. So it wasn't just in her head. Ulquiorra was acting a lot nicer to her lately. She was worried that maybe she was just getting attached to him in sort of a Stockholm syndrome.

"Okay, time to get you to stop bleeding on my bed!"

With that he grabbed Orihime and put her behind a curtain in his room. "There is a warm wash cloth and bowl of water there. Use it to clean up then put this on." He handed her a pair of panties and something wrapped up in a green wrapper.

"How do you have these?" she was amazed to find it was even the kind she always liked to use at home.

"Well you see everyone else is an idiot here. When I heard they were bringing a human woman here I thought I better grabbed some of her things."

Orihime gasped. So the underwear and pads came from her house. She didn't like the fact that he was going through her stuff, much less her underwear drawer, but was grateful in the long run because he just saved her a lot of hassle.

She quickly put it on and came back out with a dry towel around her.

"I don't have any of your clothes so that will have to do for now. Lie back down and take this medication. It will help with your pain."

Orihime looked at the pill and tossed it in her mouth, taking a swig of the water he had left on the table.

"I'm amazed that you took that without much thought."

"I figured if you wanted to kill me it wouldn't be with a pill."

Laughing a bit he responded, "You are smarter than I thought."

It wasn't long before Orihime felt out of it. It figured that the medication he gave her would make her sleepy.

"Szayel?"

He turned her direction and saw her eyes were starting to close.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't really care but, Thank You." With the last words Orihime was out like a light.

Szayel stared at her sleeping form for a while before turning back to business. "What a strange human. She treats us Arrancar like we are human as well."

* * *

Ulquiorra came back to Szayel's room after waiting two hours. When he got there he saw that she was asleep. At first he wondered if maybe she passed out but then saw the happy look on her face. She was having some sort of good dream.

Szayel was busy doing God knows what so Ulquiorra decided to leave him be. He gathered Orihime up in his arms and headed back to her room.

While walking with her in his arms he could hear the snickers and mumbling of the other Arrancar around. He knew what they were thinking but didn't worry about it because of Aizen. No matter how ridicules he looked it was all because he was doing it for his leader and no one could bother him about it. No one smart enough anyway.

"Well, well, well. Ulquiorra, it looks like pet-sama is getting closer to you."

Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to look at Nnoitra.

"She is drugged."

He was about to walk again when he heard Nnoitra's response.

"Even better. By the way, she smells really good right now. Kind of makes me want a piece of her."

Holding Orihime with one arm he rushed up to Nnoitra, taking him by surprise. His hand was pointed to his throat, anger evident in his voice. "You will not even think about touching her."

Nnoitra just snorted. "I wasn't even planning on it. Chill out. Why are you so protective of her anyway?"

"It's Aizen's business and he ordered no one to touch her."

"Yeah, whatever, except that it is obvious to everyone that you aren't being so touchy just because it is Aizen's order."

With that, Ulquiorra grabbed at Nnoitra's throat. "Don't tempt me into killing you. I hate unnecessary battles but you are becoming a nuisance."

"Calm down Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra let go of Nnoitra's throat when he saw Stark standing behind them.

"Take Orihime back to her room. I will talk with Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra nodded and turned to leave. It was probably best this way, even though he knew Nnoitra wasn't going to listen to Stark either. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on Orihime tonight.

It wasn't much longer before he got to Orihime's room. He laid her down on the couch and covered her up with the blanket he had brought with him. She didn't stir at all and he began to wonder what Szayel had given her.

"Ulquiorra-sama"

He turned his attention to the door and saw one of the many servants that roamed the castle.

"Aizen-sama would like to see you."

Ulquiorra eyes went dark. What was Aizen thinking? He had to already have known what just happened between him and Nnoitra. He needed to stay by her side to make sure she stayed safe.

Once he realized his thoughts his blood ran cold. What was he thinking? He was seriously thinking about ignoring Aizen's order just for the stupid human. If she was that important he wouldn't have called him away.

"Understood. I'm on my way."

Ulquiorra took one more look at Orihime and decided she will be okay, then walked out to see what Aizen could possibly want.

* * *

Orihime woke up not to much longer after Ulquiorra left. She stretched and turned over so she could see. The pain in her stomach was completely gone. Whatever he gave her she could have almost kissed him for it.

She noticed the thick blanket on her and grabbed it tighter in her hands. It had a faint smell of Ulquiorra. She only knew this because she could smell him when ever he had picked her up or gotten closer to her. His smell was simple, it didn't stink but it didn't smell like bath soap or anything. It was strange really. She figured he would smell like death but his smell was actually comforting. It was just too bad she couldn't place what it was.

She heard the door to her cell squeak open. Turning her attention to the door she called out his name. "Ulquiorra?"

Her eyes got big when she saw who walked through the door.

"Hi there Pet-sama. Are you feeling better?"

Chills ran up and down her spine. She had never felt this afraid in her entire life.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I hope chapter two was a little more interesting for you. I struggled with it so I can't say if I'm pleased or not. Anyway, this is the chapter were all the good stuff starts. Hope you enjoy!

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 03**

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway heading towards his destination, Aizen's throne room. He felt no fear for his life even though he was pretty sure he was in trouble.

When he reached the doorway to the room he knocked on it and announced himself.

"Come in Ulquiorra." Aizen's voice was smooth as always.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room and walked up to the tall stage that held Aizen in his throne. Then he bowed.

"Lift your head Ulquiorra; I have an important matter to speak with you."

"Hai." Ulquiorra lifted his head and finally noticed there were others in the room with them. It was all the Arrancars of higher rank than him, Stark, Barragan, and Harribel.

Stark looked bored and sleepy as usual. Barrangan had his eyes closed but he could tell that there was something serious he was thinking about.

Harribel was the only one who was looking at him. He caught her eye but she did not look away.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Orihime gripped the blanket even tighter, as if trying to make it a shield.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to say that with strength but knew that he wasn't fooled.

"Aw, now don't be that way Pet-sama. I was just coming here to check up on you."

Orihime eyed him up and down and then nodded her head. "Thank you but I'm fine, you don't need to be here."

Nnoitra slithered his way up to her. "Oh, but I do, Pet-sama. Trust me, you will think so too by the time I leave."

Orihime tried to back into the couch and disappear as he got closer but was then stuck between him and the rock-hard couch. "Please, I really need my rest."

Nnoitra grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it in his hands. Then he brought it up this his nose and took a long sniff. "Hhmmm, you smell so good, Pet-sama."

Caught off guard by his antics she slapped his hand away and immediately regretted it.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her even more into the couch. "Now, now Pet-sama, no need to get so ugly. If you behave I promise this will be a pleasant experience for you."

His slimy tongue slinked out of his mouth and licked her up and down on her neck.

Orihime shuddered. "Please don't." she was desperate now.

He wasn't listening though. She wouldn't have even been surprised if he was too caught up in what he was doing to even hear her. He placed his hand on her boob and squeezed slightly.

Orihime whimpered in fright. She wanted to know where Ulquiorra was. "Stop it!" she tried to push him away but she might as well have been pushing a 30 ton boulder for he didn't even budge. He reached up to touch her face and Orihime got an idea.

As soon as his boney fingers got closer to her mouth she went for it. She crunched as hard she could on it and tried to hold back the gag when the taste of blood reached her mouth.

Nnoitra yelled and withdrew his hand but now he was angry. "No more mister nice guy." He slapped her across the face; the force was so strong that it made her head spin. Then he grabbed her hair and yanked her to the floor.

She hit it with a loud thud. Her face contoured in pain as she tried to get up quickly to get away. It was a hopeless cause because he was next to her in a split second, forcing her to stay on her back.

She wiggled and trashed, trying to scratch him and do whatever possible. If she was going to be raped she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

This only seemed to excite him though. His eyes flickered with lust. "Pet-sama, this could have been so much more pleasant for you but I must admit this is much more fun for me."

He then ripped her clothes and slapped her across the face one more time. She spit up blood this time but didn't stop struggling.

"Damn it Pet-sama, stop moving around like a worm. It is so undignified." He took her arms and held them over her head.

It hurt, he had no idea just how much he was straining her arms. She was pretty sure he was about to break them.

That's when she caught him off guard and kicked him in the jewels. He flinched and let go and she crawled out from under him. However, she didn't kick him hard enough because then he was back to his senses and tired of playing with her.

He punched her hard in the gut and slammed her into the wall. "That's enough, you stupid pet. You are just supposed to do what we say."

She could no longer squirm, she was hurting too much. Seeing how still she was being he laid her down on the floor and ripped off all her clothes completely.

Then he leaned over her and placed himself. Orihime was so afraid and so disgusted but she couldn't do anything. Her eyes welted up in tears. Why wasn't anyone coming to help her?

Just when she thought that he entered her with a quick thrust and then continued to pound into her without mercy.

Orihime screamed in pain. It was even more horrible than she expected. Her body was on fire and everything felt broken.

He continued to rape her for what felt like hours but was probably no longer than a few minutes. He didn't even stop after the one time. He was determined to break her completely.

Finally, he pulled up his pants and spat on her face. "Maybe next time you will just be obedient."

Then he walked out the door.

Was this it? Would she die in a puddle of her own blood, naked, and alone? There was no way she would be able to get up and no way for her to yell for help. The cold of the placed creped up on her and made her shiver from head to toe, reminding her of just how alone she was.

She almost wished for death. It was better than having to live with the pain, but if she had to die, she wanted it to come a lot sooner than this. She was in so much pain but could do nothing about it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and just wait for death or unconsciousness, which ever came first.

She heard the sound of her prison door open and feared that he was coming back for a second round. She struggled to move but it was no use, she wouldn't have been surprised if he broke more than just her innocence.

To her surprise, she was lifted gently off the floor in an instant. Something about the arms that held her gave her a small amount of warmth, even through all the pain and despair.

"Ulqu…" she tried to spit out his name but coughed up blood instead.

"Don't talk. Woman." His voice was stern but she could sense the softness in it.

Orihime coughed a bit more, surprised by the feeling of intense anger coming from Ulquiorra and then her eyes shut as she drifted off to a world of unconsciousness at last.

* * *

"I understand." Ulquiorra stood there with a blank expression on his face but his mind was swirling with questions.

Aizen just continued to smile slyly. "I'm glad you are just accepting this. She would just get in the way of your duties. It would be best if we just let the servants take care of her. I will have Harribel check on her from time to time, but you will be busy else where."

That's when Barragan spoke up. "We can't be having an Espada getting feelings for a human girl."

Ulquiorra shot Barragan an angry look. "I assure you that you are mistaken."

"Say what you want Ulquiorra, but we have all seen it." This time it was Gin to speak up. He had on his usual creepy smile and slit eyes but this time it looked like he was really enjoying this.

Aizen stood up from his throne and pointed at Ulquiorra. "You have one more day. I suggest you tell her what is going to happen."

Ulquiorra took a bow and then turned to leave.

* * *

She laid there in agony, body aching all over and no spirit left.

The memory of what just happened to her wouldn't leave, torturing her over and over. She was defiled and would never be the same again. The cuts and bruises would heal in time and she could even heal her virginity if she so desired but her innocence would never come back.

She felt repulsed by it all, but had no energy to do anything, not even to throw up. Her left eye was swollen shut and she could still taste the blood in her mouth.

A lone tear escaped her one good eye.

She wanted to bawl but it just wouldn't come. She felt so pathetic and so weak. Instead of crying she decided to let out a blood curdling scream. It hurt to do it but she felt so lifeless that she had to do something to let it out.

After her yell she began to sob but the tears weren't coming out.

"Oh God." She mumbled in completely misery. "Why am I still alive?"

She looked around the room and noticed she wasn't in her cell again but strangely enough it didn't look like the same place she had her IV.

"Where?" She tried to sit up but that was when she finally noticed someone was in the room with her.

"You poor girl." The voice was smooth but cold.

Orihime had to wonder why she always got to wake up to someone worse than the guy before. She stared at Aizen with her good eye in fear.

"Don't worry though; I took care of that problem. You will never see him again."

It took awhile but Orihime finally heard what Aizen was saying.

"What?" she cracked.

"Tousen has killed him." It was such a strange sentence for him to be saying it as if it was just a typical chore.

"It seems that Ulquiorra is not doing a very good job of taking care of you though. If you would like, I could assign someone else."

Orihime began to worry. She didn't want anyone else to take care of her. She had finally gotten used to the way Ulquiorra did things. Something in her expression must have been a strong indication about how she felt because then Aizen chuckled.

"Or not. How interesting…"

"Where am I?" her throat burned to talk but she had to know.

"This will be your new room. I couldn't have you staying in a place that held such awful memories."

If Orihime didn't know any better she would be thinking that was a very kind gesture, but she knew he didn't really care and was just making fun of her weakness.

"Thank you." _I guess._

"Well, get some rest Orihime dear. Szayel will be here every now and then to give you check-ups and change your bandages."

Orihime just nodded and watched him get up to walk away. She was starting to feel really sleepy again but refused to fall back asleep just yet which turned out to be a good thing.

The door to her new room began to crack open slowly. Just when she thought it might be Aizen coming back to tell her something else she saw a familiar mass of black hair.

"Ulquiorra?"

He walked up to her with something in his hand. "I have brought you some medication and water."

The mention of water made her realize just how thirsty she was.

"How long have I been out?"

He set the glass down on the stand that was next to her bed and began to crack open the medication.

"Two days."

It was short and clipped but it was better than his usual, which was always silence. She wondered why he actually decided to answer her. Did he have pity or did Aizen say something to him on his way out just like how Gin told him about giving her mouth to mouth to eat?

"Can you take this?"

Orihime tried to get up but was having a hard time. She felt shock when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and helped lift her up. It was an odd sensation. She was nervous about the touch but comforted at the same time.

She held out her hand for him to place the tablet. He did just that and then grabbed for the water. Dumping the pill in her mouth she grabbed the water from his hands and took a huge swig.

It was all too much for her parched throat and she began to cough and sputter a bit. Thankfully she had gotten the pill down before she did so.

Feeling dizzy she laid back down on the bed and looked in Ulquiorra's direction. He was just standing there, not giving any indication of leaving but not showing any other reason to be there.

It was strange. If it was any other man she would be feeling very afraid and uncomfortable but for some reason he was giving her a calm that she needed. She wondered if it was because he was the only constant in her life right now that didn't cause great fear or pain.

She began to shake and a surge of emotion overcame her and made her do something she never would have done if she was in her right mind.

She sat up and walked towards Ulquiorra, wrapping her arms around him and clinging onto his chest.

She noticed the pains as she got up but ignored them. She just wanted someone to hold her so bad, it didn't matter if he was the most standoffish person she had ever met.

As expected, Ulquiorra made no moves to hold her and kept so still that it was a bit awkward.

"Please…"

She didn't know why she was saying that but he must have figured it out because then he picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

He set her down but Orihime wouldn't let go of him. She knew if he really wanted he could easily get her to let go but he didn't seem to be showing any of his strength.

"Let me go."

His words were demanding but she couldn't sense any threat in them so she ignored it.

She felt him sigh and then sit down on the bed next to her.

They were like that for quit a while, him just sitting quietly while she had her arms around him.

Orihime wasn't going to ask for anything more. This was more than she could have ever expected from him.

She didn't know how long she had been holding onto him before she began to feel sleepy again. The warmth radiating from his body was relaxing her completely so her eyes began to get heavy and before she knew it she was out like a light.

Ulquiorra stared down at the young woman asleep on his lap. He had no idea why he just couldn't pull her off of him and leave. It was unsettling.

He was also a lot more confused about her reaction to him. When he had run into Aizen he was told that she would probably act afraid of him because of the events that just happened to her. He was even told to avoid touching her because it might freak her out, yet when he came in to give her the medication he couldn't help but want to put his hands on her to help her up.

He watched her face carefully and noticed that when he did touch her back she had a strange expression, but it didn't look like fear. It confused him and went against everything he was prepared for, especially when she actually got up and came to him even though she was severely hurt.

It made him think she was such a strong woman.

Thinking she couldn't be very comfortable laying on him like this he picked her up and shifted her in the bed and then pulled the covers up over her. She looked so at peace for once which gave him the strange urge to touch her face. Reaching closer he was just about to touch her cheek when he heard her mumble.

"Ichigo…"

Repulsed by the name he retracted his hand as if he got it to close to fire and stormed out of her room.

The words of Aizen filled his head as he walled down the blindingly white hallway. _'Tell her what is about to happen, you will no longer be in charge of her especially since she probably doesn't even want to see another Arrancar male after those events.'_

* * *

The next day Orihime awoke feeling a bit better thanks to whatever medication Ulquiorra made her take and the smell of food. She thought back to how easily she accepted taking that pill and was glad it wasn't something to hurt her more, of course she had already told Szayel that she didn't expect them to kill her with poison.

She wondered if it would be Ulquiorra's job to kill her once Aizen was tired of her. The thought of it didn't make her happy but she wasn't sure why. Well, besides the obvious that she didn't want _anyone_ to kill her.

Her stomach began to rumble and she remembered the food smell so she sat up and saw a nice meal had been placed on a round table that actually had two chairs. It was weird seeing the two chairs but it did help her a bit, making her feel a little more like home.

As soon as that thought came to her mind she immediately scolded herself. How could she even think this place was starting to feel like home, especially after what just happened to her!

Taking her seat at the table she took note of what they brought her. It was way more food than usual. It made her a little nervous but kind of happy. She had eggs, jelly, toast, bacon, pancakes and the sort. It made her wonder who thought about all these different foods and how. She knew that Shinigami didn't eat like this because Rukia was so awkward when it came to human food.

Deciding not to think about it anymore she began to eat. She took her eggs and mixed in the jelly and then placed it on her bread. Her first bite made her squeal in delight. It had been a very long since she had something this sweet. That was when she noticed the cup. She took a sniff at what was inside of it and realized right away it was a huge glass of orange juice. She began to gulp it down gladly.

While eating, Orihime began to think about her dream. It was a really strange one and all her friends were in it, including Ichigo, but there was another man in it that she couldn't make out. What made it strange is that, in her dream, she felt very close and happy to be around this person.

Her heart would flutter when he came towards her. She trusted him even more than her friends and she held him close, kissing him with a smile. Yet, he had no face, no way to identify who he was.

In the dream, Ichigo had walked in on her kissing the man. He had a look of horror on his face and she felt a sense of guilt. When he walked away before she could explain she yelled out his name, but it didn't stop him.

After that she couldn't remember the rest of the dream. She wasn't sure if it was because she somehow fell into a deeper slumber or if that is where the dream actually ended. Either way, it didn't sit with her well. She wished she could figure out who that man was and why she wasn't having a dream like that about Ichigo.

After she was done eating Orihime slumped her way back to her bed and began to wonder when she would see Ulquiorra again. The thought back to the previous day began to haunt her and she wondered if she would get scolded for it.

She had no idea what came over her but she was surprised at how fast she fell asleep while holding on to him. She didn't even have any horrible nightmares.

Sitting up against the frame of the bed Orihime decided to take a look at her surroundings. The room was really nice although it was still pretty bleak when it came to color. Her bed was really comfortable and she had a bit more things. She also noticed another door besides the one everyone walked in and out off. Getting curious she slowly crept out of bed, wincing at the slight pain.

Once she was at the door she began to hesitate. She had no idea what was behind it and was afraid it would do more harm than good. After a few minutes of debating she decided to go ahead and open it, her life was already a mess anyway. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. There was no resistance and the door opened with ease.

Orihime gasped. It was her, own, private bathroom. She walked around the room and let her hands roam as she felt the cold ceramic bath tub. Once she got to the sink she cringed at her own reflection in the mirror.

She looked horrible. Her face was bruised in many different shades of blue and green. She could open her eye some but it was still a little swollen. Reality came crashing back and she began to cry. She slowly walked back against a wall and wrapped her arms around herself then slid down, body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She wasn't able to cry before because of the shock but now that she had some time to wind down she almost couldn't take it.

She needed someone to come and take away all her pain. Her thoughts flung to Ichigo but it didn't last long before his image began to fade and was replaced with someone else.

"Ulquiorra…"

* * *

"You stupid worthless brat!" a faceless woman yelled while slapping the young girl across the face.

"Mama, I'm sorry." The young girl cried and stayed on the floor after being knocked down. She had accidently spilled her juice.

"I can't believe I gave birth to such a stupid child." Her voice was full of venom and disgust.

"What's going on here?" a young man ran up to the young girl and wrapped his arms around her.

The scary woman threw her beer bottle across the room, anger evident in her face at the interruption. "Don't stand up for her. She is even more worthless than you. Look what she did!"

The young man looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the spilled juice. "I will clean it, don't worry, just go back to resting."

"NO!" she reached down the grab the child from the man's arms. "She needs to be punished."

The child screamed, wanting to be released. "No mama! Please don't! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do it, it won't ever happen again!"

But the plea did not reach the woman's ear as she slapped the girl across the face one more time and threw her into the wall.

"STOP IT! She is just a baby!" The man yelled in fear for the child's life and an anger he never had before. He rushed up to the woman and punched her in the gut.

She gasped and went down. "You bastard, don't think you will get away with this." Her eyes went shut and she was out.

The young boy rushed up to the little girl. She was still breathing but was no longer awake. Blood was dripping from her mouth from when their mother smacked her and he was pretty sure she was going to have a huge bruise on her back from the throw.

He picked her up and took her to their room, then began to pack their stuff as quickly as possible. "I will not live here any longer."

"Brother."

He turned his attention to the weak voice. "Don't talk. I'm taking you away from this."

She nodded her head and lay back down. "I'm sorry I'm so worthless"

He finished up the rest of the packing and then grabbed his little sister. She was only 3 years old and was already thinking she was worthless. "You are in no way worthless Orihime. The worthless ones are our parents. I'm going to take you with me and we are going to live a happy life from now on."

She reached up to grab him, her little arms barely able to hold onto his neck. "I love you so much brother."

He held her close and choked back a sob. "I know."

* * *

Orihime awoke from the floor with more tears coming from her eyes. It has been a long time since she had a dream about her parents' abuse. She figured it was because of the traumatizing event she just recently went through.

Even though the dream was over the stinging pain from the memories lingered. A shiver ran down her spine so she decided to get up and walk back to her new bed.

Once she got there she rubbed at her eyes. She really wanted to stop crying, it was too exhausting.

Her body still ached but there was no way she wanted to fall back asleep so she waited patiently for Ulquiorra to show up.

Hours went by and he never did. When the door to her new cell opened it was just one of the servants with her food. She tried to ask them where Ulquiorra was but they did not answer her.

That was when she decided, they could speak they just didn't want to speak to her.

She sat at her table feeling really depressed and angry.

"Stupid Ulquiorra, where are you?"

* * *

The next day Orihime decided she was well enough to take a bath. She wanted to get off all the dirt and grime. The only thing she worried about was the painful sting the hot water would make on her bleeding cuts. She also didn't know what she was going to do once she was out of the tub because she didn't see anymore bandages.

Sauntering her way to the bathroom she heard a knock at her door then it swung open. Orihime eyes looked on with hope but she was disappointed when she saw it was just Szayel.

"I have new bandages and medication for you." Szayel walked up to her table to set them down. His face showed complete boredom. "Well, get over here so I can re-bandage you."

Orihime was afraid of what he would say but she didn't want to give up on taking her bath. "Actually, um, I was planning to take a bath."

Szayel sighed. "Fine, but don't take forever." He took a seat in one of the chairs.

Orihime clamped her hands together. "You don't have to sit and wait on me."

Szayel laughed in annoyance. "Yes I do. If I don't get these on you I will have more trouble on my plate than I bargained for."

Orihime gave him a puzzled look but decided to let the conversation drop there. She turned back to the door.

Once inside she flicked on the lights and shut the door behind her.

Walking up to the tub she turned on the water and kept her hand under the rushing water to check until the temperature was just right. As she was waiting for it to get warmer she looked around and noticed there was soap and even a razor. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe they trusted her with a sharp object.

It wasn't because they would fear her hurting them but they should have thought about suicide. A girl who has just been raped and kept away from her friends might just do that. Then she began to wonder if they were testing her. She may have been wishing for death earlier but she wasn't going to take her own life. She had too many things to do, including destroy the Hogyoku.

The water was finally the perfect temperature so she flipped the plug and began to peel off her clothes. They were damp from the sweating she had been doing. She was starting to get tired of wearing so many layers.

She slowly put her foot in the water and flinched at the heat. It took her awhile to get her whole body in the water but once she got adjusted she began to scrub shampoo in her hair. She didn't want to make Szayel wait too long.

Even though she was shocked about seeing the razor she was also glad because she hated to have hair on her legs. No matter how clean she got, the hair on her legs would keep her feeling dirty.

Feeling happy to have smooth legs again she began to climb her way out of the tub and pulled the plug so that the water would drain. Then she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. Her hair dripped like crazy so she decided to grab another towel and wrap her it around her hair.

Looking around she remember that she forgot to bring some extra clothes. It was an annoyance but it wasn't like Szayel hadn't seen it before.

She walked out the door and turned off the light.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Orihime was prepared to see angry eyes but was more surprised to see that he was asleep.

Feeling a little awkward and deciding it was too dangerous to try and wake him up she quietly walked towards the dresser they had in her room. Inside of it was more of the same outfit but was more underwear and pads. She quickly dropped her towel and threw on her clothes.

"I'm getting tired of seeing you naked but you might as well just wear your underwear."

Orihime jumped at the voice and then spun around to see that Szayel was looking at her. "You're awake."

"I was never asleep."

Orihime face went pale. He had been watching her get dressed. She shuddered in disgust.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not a sick bastard like Nnoitra. Watching you didn't turn me on, I was just doing research."

Even though he explained that Orihime didn't feel any better about it.

"Now, get over her so I can get this over with."

Orihime walked towards him and sat on the other chair at the table. He stood up and grabbed some of the cream. He slowly put on the medication and Orihime hissed when she felt it sting but didn't jerk away.

"You know, I find you to be a very interesting subject and I think Ulquiorra was too."

Orihime's eyes widened at the mention of Ulquiorra. "Do you know where he is?"

Szayel began to wrap her cuts but halted when she asked that. "You mean, he didn't tell you?"

Orihime scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Tell me what?

"Well, if he didn't tell you, I'm not going to."

Orihime sighed. She should have known she wouldn't get any information from him.

"Okay, all done. By the way, how come you haven't healed yourself yet?" Szayel began to pack up his belongings.

Orihime looked down at her hands. "I have never used my own powers to heal myself, it would be a waste."

Szayel saw how uncomfortable she looked and wondered why she felt that way about herself. Shrugging it off, he took his leave.

"That stupid Ulquiorra, he never told her. No wonder he threatened me to come and check up on her. I bet he will come around later to see how she is doing." Szayel grumbled to himself unaware that Gin was listening in.

* * *

Days went by and there was still no sign of Ulquiorra.

At first Orihime wasn't worried, she just figured he was on another mission, but after the fourth day with no sign of him ever coming back she started to get other emotions.

First it was anger, she was mad that no one would tell her anything. She hadn't had a conversation with anyone in such a long time it was about to make her go stir crazy.

Then she got depressed and couldn't do anything but cry.

Later she got worried. Wondering if something might have happened to him on the battle field or maybe they just forgot about her. Of course that idea went out the window when she remembered she kept getting food.

After two weeks she started to lose her will to do anything for them.

It was the start of week three and Orihime had finally hit her breaking point. She was filled with so many emotions she wasn't even sure what to do about it.

She threw her stuff around in her room, trying to break them but failing miserably. "I did not want this new stuff just to be locked up in a cage all alone!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs but nothing was making her feel better.

Finally, the door to her cell opened and in walked another servant with food.

She was livid. She ran up to the servant and grabbed the tray. With all her might she threw the tray out of her room and all over the hallway. Food splattered on the walls and on the floor. "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

The servant finally showed some emotion and it was fear. He took the cart and darted out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Don't ever come back! I will not eat your food anymore!!!!!"

Her voice traveled down the hallways before the servant could slam the door shut. It made her feel only slightly better but not enough to stop the inner turmoil.

She fell down on her bed with a soft thump. After all the yelling and crying she was now just a broken and blank doll. Her eyes went empty and all her strength and willpower just vanished.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three was filled is so much angst. I don't think this one will be as bad.

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 04**

Szayel grumbled as the door to his lab swung open. "What do you want?"

He didn't even bother to turn around because he knew who it would be.

"How was she?"

Szayel continued with his work but answered him in hopes of him leaving soon. He just got back from visiting Orihime and thought he would get somewhat of a break. "She was fine, naked as usual, but fine."

"What do you mean naked? What did you do to her?"

Szayel finally turned around to look at his intruder. He stood there, with a blank expression on his face, as usual, but there was something more, something so faint that most people wouldn't notice and that was a small twitch in his left eyebrow.

"You know, you really got to stop this. It was funny at first but you have already been told by Aizen to forget her." He placed his hands together and popped all his fingers at once.

Ulquiorra looked unperturbed.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was just coming from the bath. I think she is doing okay if she is already taking baths. I left her with fresh bandages for when she wants to change them herself."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a brief moment and Szayel could have sworn it was a look of relief.

"I see."

Szayel pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and looked Ulquiorra up and down.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Ulquiorra started for the door. "I felt there was no reason to." Then he left the lab without as much as a goodbye.

"What a freak." Szayel spoke to himself. "This should make for an interesting show though."

* * *

"Oh Ulquiorra!" came a sing-song voice from behind.

Ulquiorra sigh inwardly, just what he needed, Gin. He stopped to wait for Gin to catch up.

"How are you holding up? Do you miss your little girlfriend?" Gin practically danced around Ulquiorra as if trying to get a rise out of him.

"I don't understand your choice in words. If you are talking about the human woman then the answer would be no."

Gin's smile dropped a bit. "Aw, you're just no fun. Oh well! Better get on with your new mission."

Ulquiorra bowed slightly. "Hai."

* * *

After Orihime's tantrum the next day she was visited by Harribel but she made no reaction towards her. She didn't even look in her direction or raise a finger. She might have well been dead. The anger she felt was still there but now she was feeling completely hopeless.

Harribel didn't seem to care either. She placed the food down on the table and left. Her only words to Orihime were to die quickly so that she would stop being a nuisance.

Orihime's mind registered the words but you never would have guessed by looking at her.

Her only thoughts were, why her?

She was disgusted with herself when she realized all she was doing was feeling self pity, but she couldn't help it.

She also was annoyed at the fact that her mind kept wondering back to Ulquiorra. It was like he was the center of her world.

She even felt, that if he were to never show up again, she would die.

It puzzled her. However, she was pretty certain it wasn't love. It felt more like a lust or a curiosity, a small and only comfort in her life that was filled with so much betrayal and hate.

He was so honest with her. She didn't have to worry about him beating her. She also didn't have to worry about him hating her because he was above those kinds of feelings. At least that is what he told her.

Still, she knew it wasn't healthy. To have one man be the reason for all her emotions going out of control.

However, through all her pain and suffering the only thing that kept her going was knowing that, no matter what she went through, the pain of losing her brother outweighed them all. She knew that he would not be happy with her if she were to just give up.

It didn't mean she wasn't going to give them more trouble though.

* * *

"Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stood in Aizen's personal room waiting for his master's order. It was rare when he called them into such a secluded spot to tell them something.

"The girl, she is causing us some problems." Aizen made no facial expression but inside he was amused to see what Ulquiorra would think.

"How so, sir?" Ulquiorra wished his master would just spit things out and not drag them on. It was the one annoyance he felt about him.

Ulquiorra stopped his train of thought when he realized what he was thinking. There was nothing that Aizen did that could annoy him.

"She is refusing to eat again." He chuckled slightly. "She also seems to have a bit of a temper."

Ulquiorra said nothing. He only wondered why Aizen was telling him this when the woman was not his problem anymore.

"You see, she got so mad that she threw the food at the servants and all over the walls."

Ulquiorra was shocked, but he made sure not to let it show on his face.

Unfortunately, Aizen was not that easy to fool and he could sense a slight change in Ulquiorra's presence.

"I want you to go to her and make sure she eats. This time I think she needs to really be taught her place. If she doesn't eat then we will have to take some measure in torture and punishment."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Hai Aizen-sama." Then he turned to leave.

Just as he was about to go, Aizen called him out. "Oh, and Ulquiorra."

He paused but didn't turn around.

"This doesn't mean you are going back to being her permanent watch guard."

"Hai."

* * *

Orihime had no idea how long it has been since Harribel had left but she was starting to come out of her doll like fit. Still, she didn't want to eat.

She was surprised when she heard the sound of rain. It had only done so once before since she had been there which she thought was strange. The place was full of dead things, for it to have rain was a mystery.

"Woman."

She sat up at the sound of the familiar voice and looked eye to eye at his green orbs. He just stood there, not making any movements to come closer to her.

She got up from her bed and walked slowly towards him. She wanted to touch him and make sure he wasn't just a dream.

Sure enough, he was the real thing.

"Why?"

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the food. "I had my orders, as do you. Now eat."

Orihime's stomach rumbled in anger but she still didn't grab for the food.

Anger flashed in Ulquiorra eyes. "You leave me no choice."

Orihime looked at him wide eyed. She had never gotten such a reaction from him before. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do, drug me and hook me up to an IV again?"

Orihime had spoken too soon. Just as she finished her sentence Ulquiorra grabbed her arms and forced her down on her new bed. She squirmed in fear but when she noticed he did nothing else but hold her down, she quit moving.

"What are you doing?"

As soon as she opened her mouth she got a mouthful of cold and sticky rice. She tried to spit it out but Ulquiorra held her mouth shut and closed her nose. Wanting air, she was forced to swallow the food.

Her stomach flopped. It had only been a day since she had eaten but just by that one small bit of rice she could feel just how hungry she really was.

Tears leaked from her eyes as he started in on the second helping. It hurt to be fed like this and she couldn't believe after all the time he had been gone he was showing her violence.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered.

Ulquiorra tried to force some more rice in her mouth but she wouldn't open it this time. She stared him straight in the eye and he stared back.

Just when she thought he was going to get rougher he let go of her arms and got down closer to her face.

"Eat it?"

His voice was so strange to her. She knew he was trying to command her to eat but the way it came out made it sound more like a plea or a question. The shock was enough to get her to nod her head and take the rice herself.

Tears where still leaking from her eyes but she made no move to wipe them away. She chewed on the cold rice and made a face. "This tastes nasty."

Ulquiorra got up from the bed and walked to the door to let in the servant. The servant had a hot bowl of rice porridge. Orihime's mouth watered at the thought of it.

Orihime slowly ate on the food, so not to upset her stomach. Ulquiorra just stood there, like he used to.

It was strange. He had been gone for a month and now he was back as if it was just a day ago they had met.

Thinking about it was starting to make her angry again. Once her hunger was solved all she could think about was how he hadn't been there.

Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears. She wasn't even sure of what she was about to do.

That's when Ulquiorra spoke. "We don't need anymore of your antics. It's a nuisance enough that I was ordered to come make you eat after I was supposed to never see you again."

Orihime's eyes flashed with complete anger.

"You shouldn't need me to come and baby you. You are such a pathetic human." Ulquiorra was getting on a role with the insults. He didn't even understand why he was doing it but for some reason he was aggravated.

It was the last straw for Orihime. She darted off the bed and with as much strength as she could muster she took a swing for Ulquiorra. Her hand made a loud slapping sound when it came to his cheek and even though his head turned to the side she knew that what she had just done hurt her way more than it did him.

She held her hand up, as it throbbed, but she didn't want to show any signs of pain.

His head was still turned from her but his eyes slowly moved to look at her once again.

Orihime just breathed heavily as tears and sweat poured from her face. She knew she was in a lot of trouble but for some reason her heart was hurting.

"Why?" Orihime's voice cracked. "Why must you treat me this way? I hate the way you are making me feel!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at her speech. He didn't know what to do, but he was surprised that she was getting just as stressed over him as he was of her.

Then she did something completely unexpected. She grabbed onto him with all her might and pressed her lips up against his.

He was too shocked to react, first the slap and now this? He didn't understand her way of thinking at all. Once he realized what was going on he knew what he had to do.

He grabbed her body and threw her off him; he didn't even realize how much strength he was using.

She went flying over the bed, towards the wall. She made a slight thump but he was pretty sure she wasn't too badly hurt. She didn't make a move though. Instead she just slumped down on the bed, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Ulquiorra just stared at her. He didn't understand why she was apologizing when he had just hurt her. Something he never would have done if she hadn't caught him off guard so bad and made him feel so confused.

"Just, please don't leave me again."

Orders that Aizen had given Ulquiorra went through his head so he turned to leave.

Orihime watched as he left and felt even worse than when she had never seen him. She should have known that he wouldn't care about her, not even in the slightest. She was just a job to him.

Still, it hurt a lot. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive her life in the prison without her only comfort zone.

A flash of lighting and a crash of thunder jolted her up from the laying position she was in. At least, that was the start of her sitting up. The real reason was because her door to her room was swung open and slammed shut in that second.

If anyone were to hear it they would just assume it was part of the thunder.

Ulquiorra stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

He walked up to Orihime and looked down at her.

Orihime felt a little uncomfortable with his gaze. She had no idea what was going on, but she prayed he wasn't coming back to punish her for her actions.

He reached his hand down to her face and she closed her eyes ready for impact. He didn't hit her like she expected. Instead he put his finger on her lips.

She opened her eyes again to see that his face was now really close to hers. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to get excited.

Just when she thought he was about to kiss her he pulled away. She felt slightly disappointed until he began to speak.

"Woman, what are you doing to me?" Then he pulled her up and forced her into a heated kiss.

It was strange. When she looked at Ulquiorra she always figured he would be cold and hard. She knew that his skin was tough and that he wasn't a human but if it wasn't for the horn helmet on the side of his head she wouldn't have known the difference.

He felt like another human being. His skin was warm and his lips where soft. He had a nice smell, clean, and simple. It was perfect for him.

They continued to kiss as he began to push her down into the bed, leaning over her.

They broke away after a while but Ulquiorra didn't move.

Orihime took this opportunity to place her hands on his face.

He didn't push her away and let her do as she pleased. She traced the lines of his tear marks and her heart throbbed. Something about those marks made her feel so sad. She retracted her hands and turned her head away from him.

Ulquiorra watched her as she did this, studying her facial features. She was really interesting, to say the least. When he saw the unmistakable look of sorrow he was taken aback. He turned her head back towards him and went to kiss her again.

He felt addicted and he didn't understand why. She was so soft and so breakable; it was a strange kind of thrill. Her lips tasted sweet and the slight moan she gave made it even harder for him.

Orihime didn't really understand what was going on but she wanted him. She thought it was crazy, she had just been raped by another one of his kind not too long ago. She couldn't believe how her body would betray her like this.

His hands reached down around her breast and squeezed.

Orihime gasped in his mouth. She cursed her clothes for taking away most of the sensation.

She also got frustrated when she realized she couldn't touch him either.

Helping him along, she turned to the side to get him to unzip her. He only seemed to stay still and Orihime sighed.

"Take it off."

Ulquiorra didn't need to be told more than once. Orihime was pretty sure that was the fastest she had ever gotten out of the outfit without it being ripped to shreds.

Orihime laid underneath Ulquiorra with just her panties and bra on now. He was staring intently at her to the point of making her self-conscious.

To try to get him to stop she reached up to help him take of his top. She struggled, not knowing exactly how it came off. She knew that if she was with any other guy, with more emotions, he would have laughed at her about now.

Instead he just grabbed her hands and placed them back down and taking it off himself.

Orihime ogled his body right back but he didn't seem bothered by it like she was. Not until she got to his hollow hole. It made her remember that what she was doing wasn't right. A ping of guilt hit her stomach but it was already too late, she couldn't pull out now.

Then she felt his hands on her body and it sent a shock down her spine. His hands weren't cold, in fact they were very warm. She could feel the calluses on his hands from using the sword but it didn't take away from any of the sensations. If anything, it made them more obvious.

He was slow to explore her body and she enjoyed it. She hadn't had such gentle touch in such a long time that she wouldn't have minded if that was all they did.

When he was making his way back up from her legs she couldn't take it anymore. She reached up to kiss him again. He obliged her and reached his hand under her bra to fondle her breasts.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and let her mind go blank so that the only thing she would be doing is feeling.

When Orihime closed her eyes she got a flash of the bad memory from being raped. It took her off guard so her eyes flew open and she pushed at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was a little confused until he saw the look of fear on her face. He then realized why she was feeling that way when he remembered she had been brutally attacked only a month ago.

He stopped his actions and looked her in the eye. They stared at each other for the longest time. It was almost as if they were talking without words.

Finally Ulquiorra spoke. "Just look at me and relax."

Orihime nodded and started to feel better.

Ulquiorra began to place his hands on her again, but instead of going straight for the foreplay he lightly held her. Orihime kept her eyes open while this went on.

Soon she was able to just feel his presence and was completely relaxed again. She arched her back up to press up against him and closed her eyes.

He took that as a good sign and started to kiss her again.

Orihime was getting heated. It was almost too much. The sensations were just throwing her off guard. Out of desperation she arched her pelvis up to rub up against him. That was when he noticed he was really hard.

It excited her and scared her at the same time. She continued to rock her hips against his while he fondled her breasts and kissed her all over.

The ache between her legs was getting worse to the point of the dry humping not doing anything for her. She groaned in frustration when she couldn't get it to go away.

Ulquiorra knew she was getting frustrated but he wasn't ready to just go for it. So instead he placed his hands down her panties, once he touched her Orihime gasped in shock.

Orihime broke from the kiss and gave a slight whimper. It was a wonderful sensation, but it only made her flare up more. She began to kiss him, harder and bucked her hips into his hand.

He continued to stroke her slowly and then faster. She bucked even harder and almost let out a scream when he placed two fingers inside her. He placed his mouth tightly over hers to swallow her screams and moans of pleasure.

Orihime was at her breaking point when she broke from the kiss. "Stop!"

Ulquiorra did so and looked puzzled. Orihime just held on to him tightly. "I want to come with you."

Ulquiorra finally understood what she wanted and placed himself between her legs. He slowly rubbed his erection up against her and Orihime shuddered.

Then, with the ease of tearing paper he pulled off her underwear. Orihime sighed at the thought of losing another pair but it was only a fleeting thought once she felt the tip of his penis.

She gasped as he slowly entered her. It still hurt a little bit but she was still so turned on that the pain only lasted for a short moment. Once she was over it she bucked her hips to help him along.

Ulquiorra knew she was ready and began to pound into her slowly. Nothing could be heard but the sound of their heavy breathy and the rain outside. The flashes of light only helped the mood when Ulquiorra could see the look of lust all over Orihime's face.

Pretty soon Ulquiorra couldn't continue his pace and began to thrust inside of her faster. Orihime did all that she could to keep up. She was almost at the peak of her orgasm but something was missing. She closed her eyes and just tried to think of nothing but the pleasure.

Ulquiorra grunted and broke from another kiss. "Orihime." He said with a husky and deep voice.

That was exactly what Orihime had been searching for. With the sound of her name on his lips she came. Her legs shook with the power of the orgasm and a flash of light went into her sight.

Ulquiorra continued to thrust in her slowly to help her ride out her orgasm and came only a little while after she did.

They laid like that for a short while, trying to catch their breath. Then Ulquiorra pulled out and rolled over.

Orihime lay on the bed, completely worn out. She was ready for sleep but she forced herself to stay awake. At least until Ulquiorra left.

Ulquiorra didn't stay by her side once they were done. She wasn't surprised. She didn't expect him to be a cuddler. The thought of it almost made her laugh.

However, he didn't just rush off either. Once he was dressed he sat down on the edge of the bed and stayed quiet.

Orihime wondered why he did this but then realized he was waiting for her to say something first. "My brother became a hollow."

She didn't know why she said that of all things but it just slipped out.

He turned to look at her but said nothing else.

"It was Kurosaki-san that helped him move on but before he did I was able to see and talk to him."

Orihime reached to place her hand on Ulquiorra's and was surprised that he didn't pull away. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. Perhaps it is because it was one of the saddest things I have ever had to endure besides the actual death of my brother. I had no idea he was so lonely."

Ulquiorra just watched as her hand grasped his. He remembered when she had touched his face and then turned away with sorrow. "Do I remind you of him?"

Orihime eyes widened. "It's not that. If that was so I would have a serious brother complex." She giggled a bit but when she saw he still didn't look convinced she continued.

"I, it's just that the tear marks on your face. They make you look so sad and I remember that feeling of sorrow and loneliness." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"What is making you so sad?"

Ulquiorra said nothing to this. There was nothing he could say. He gently took her off of him and placed her back down on the bed, pulling the sheets over her so she wouldn't be exposed any longer.

Orihime let him do all this without putting up a fuss like usual.

"I should go."

Orihime nodded her head and Ulquiorra started to walk off.

"Ulquiorra?"

He stopped.

"Will I see you again?"

Instead of just ignoring her, he gave her an honest answer. "I don't know." Then he left and Orihime finally let sleep take her.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the hallways of Las Noches. Servants bowed as he passed by but he was pretty sure some of them already knew.

He was no longer the one in charge of Orihime and he was pretty sure Harribel would use others to keep a watchful eye on her. He wouldn't be surprised if he was called in to Aizen's later. He would have to think of a good enough excuse in the meantime.

For now, he would just head for his own room. He didn't feel like confronting any other people just yet.

Once he got to his room he noticed a presence. It seemed as though getting some peace and quiet for the rest of the night was not going to happen.

"Ulquiorra, where have you been?"

Ulquiorra walked in and closed the door behind him. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Grimmjow. "I had things to do."

"I'm sure you did." He snorted.

"What do you want, Grimmjow? I'm pretty sure you didn't wait in my room for all this time just to talk."

Grimmjow snickered. "Hell no, I have something to tell you that I think you should know."

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and wondered what he could possibly mean. He knew that Grimmjow did not like him so it had to be something good, possibly something to try and get him angry since he was always looking for a fight. "What is it?"

"Nnoitra is still alive."

The words were short and quiet. Even though there was a clash of thunder, Ulquiorra heard it as if it had been yelled into his ear.

"What do you mean he is still alive?"

"Just what I said, you see, your mighty Aizen is playing you for a fool. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass, except that I hate owing anyone anything."

Ulquiorra gave him a strange look. He wondered who he owed; it wasn't him he was sure of.

Ulquiorra was afraid to ask but he had no other choice. "Why is he still alive, and what makes you think he is playing me the fool?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Why don't you go visit Nnoitra and find out for yourself?"

"If he was still around don't you think I would sensed his presence?" Ulquiorra was starting to feel like Grimmjow was pulling his chain.

"Nope, you wouldn't, not if Aizen didn't want you to." He then put a piece of paper down on the table close to the door. "That tells you where to find him. I'm outta here."

Ulquiorra went to pick up the piece of paper as soon as Grimmjow was gone. Sure enough it gave directions but he wondered if it would truly lead him to Nnoitra or not.

Giving up on wondering, he headed back out of his room to see what this was all about.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but mostly because a lot of it is just going over what happened in the manga with a little twist. The next chapter will be the last one and it will be the best one.

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 05**

Ulquiorra walked down the long, dark hallways of Las Noches. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but the paper told him to go that way.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped a significant amount and it became so dark that Ulquiorra needed to take out the little candle that the paper told him to bring.

He lit it and walked slowly to try not to miss anything.

The faint glow of the candle didn't do much but it was better than nothing.

When he thought he was just going to continue walking to nowhere he finally spotted a prison and then reiatsu from someone all too familiar came rushing by.

Nnoitra was sitting all huddled up in this small cell, but when he noticed the light he sat up and stared intently at Ulquiorra.

"What do you want?"

His voice cracked and didn't have as much bite in it as Ulquiorra expected Nnoitra intended it to have.

"Why are you still alive?" Ulquiorra tried to keep his calm but seeing him still there, even if he was suffering, was making his blood start to boil.

It was strange, he never felt much emotion, but whenever it came to that woman he couldn't control them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ulquiorra just stared at him as Nnoitra sneered.

"As you can see, this isn't really considered alive. That stupid Aizen put me in here without so much as an explanation."

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed. "Are you just playing stupid or are you really that much of an ignorant idiot?"

Nnoitra's face contorted in anger. "What the hell are you getting at? Do you know why Aizen put me in here?"

"You should know that more than anyone else, considering you were the only one in the room when you defiled the human woman." Ulquiorra was now up against the bars, with a look that said he was ready to kill.

"What? I defiled the pet?" Nnoitra backed away and began to laugh. "Oh that is so rich! That fucking bastard!"

Ulquiorra continued to glare at him. "What is so funny, trash?"

"That you and every other fucking moron in this place are being fooled by that bastard, Aizen!" It took Nnoitra a while to stop laughing but once he did his face turned serious.

"I did not touch that pet. Lord knows I wanted to, but I'm not that stupid when I know that Aizen and you would be on my ass about it." His words came out as a hiss as he began to get angry.

"You're lying. The woman was beaten and broken when I found her. She explained that is was you that did it."

"It may have looked like me, but I can assure you that it wasn't me. I have been in here way before she was attacked. Aizen got his damn Shinigami lackeys to lock me up in here."

It was quiet for a little while until a large crashing sound could be heard resonating through the walls.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise, it was the human friends of the woman.

"Looks like the humans have finally come to rescue our pet. Let me give you a little bit of information before you just run off to kill them. Aizen, he is playing you for a fool and you are falling right into his trap."

Ulquiorra looked intently at Nnoitra's face and decided that he was being serious. It didn't sit well with him, but if Nnoitra didn't rape the woman, than who did?

Ulquiorra set down the small candle next to the cell and took off running.

He had to make a lot of decisions quickly.

* * *

Orihime was sleeping peacefully when she felt the reiatsu of her friends breaking into Las Noches. Her heart flipped in excitement but when she realized she wasn't dressed she quickly got up to put her clothes on.

As she was putting them on she started to notice little marks left on her skin from where Ulquiorra had touched her. She placed her hand over them and blushed. She was excited that her friends where here, but what would she do about Ulquiorra?

She wasn't sure she wanted to leave him behind, but bringing him to the human world didn't sound possible.

Besides, she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her. Sure, he was nicer to her and he was gentle with her when they had sex, but she wasn't sure if she could call it making love. She wasn't even sure if he knew how to love or even had a heart to love with.

Orihime's heart began to pound. It was like it was yelling at her that none of that mattered as long as she loved him.

However, she wasn't exactly sure if she loved him herself. Sure she felt comfortable with him and even happy when he was around, but she hadn't been around normal people for such a long time.

It was almost as if he was the most normal one in her life at the moment. She didn't know if she would feel the same way once she was back home.

Orihime shook her head back and forth in frustration.

While Orihime was contemplating what to do, her door slowly opened up and Ulquiorra walked in.

Orihime was surprised to see him again so soon.

"Ulquiorra?"

She felt a little nervous because he seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"I'm sure you are already aware that your human friends are here, Woman."

Orihime flinched at his use of the word woman. She was hoping he would start calling her by her name after the intimacy they shared. She should have known that it wouldn't change anything.

"Yes, but why are they here?"

"To save you, of course, although the fools will only die trying."

Orihime was starting to feel anger herself. She couldn't believe how cruel he was being to her again.

"Are you planning to fight them?" her voice was low but Ulquiorra heard it perfectly.

"I don't fight unnecessary battles."

"So," Orihime looked at him with pleading eyes. "You will fight them if you are ordered to, or if they get in the way?"

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime's face showed many different emotions. It was all so new to him that he wasn't sure what to do with it. So he did what he knew best, he told the cold hard truth.

"Yes."

Orihime looked down at the floor as she fought back the tears threatening to spill.

When Ulquiorra said nothing more Orihime started to feel anger and hurt. She wanted to make him mad, she wanted to hurt him back, but she wasn't sure how it would work.

"Ichigo will not fall so easily."

There it was, a flicker of emotion going through Ulquiorra's eyes. She knew he hated hearing the name of her friend.

"Don't be ridicules, Woman. I have assessed his powers, he is of no concern."

Orihime glared at Ulquiorra. "He will save me and he will stop Aizen. I will help Ichigo with all that I can, to stop Aizen and anyone else who gets in the way."

She was basically telling him the same thing he told her. That she still stood on the side of her friends and that she would fight him if she had to.

He continued to stare at her but Orihime could see that his mind was running wild with many thoughts.

Instead of getting angry or saying cruel words he turned on his heels and walked back out of her room.

Orihime's tears finally came. She felt horrible for saying those things to him but she was tired of him always being so cold. He needed to hear his cold logic back, even if it didn't bother him the same way it did her.

She walked up to the door and began to pound on it, hoping that Ulquiorra might still be out there.

"Please! Ulquiorra, let me out! Please!"

It was too late, Ulquiorra did not stick around her door like usual and Orihime feared the worse.

* * *

Orihime was overwhelmed by everything that was going on. First she felt Chad's reiatsu die out, then Rukia's and the biggest shocker of them all was Ichigo's.

Her mind wondered to Ulquiorra and her fists clinched so hard that she broke skin. When she thought that Ulquiorra had finally come back to talk to her she was surprised to find out it was actually Grimmjow.

He grabbed her roughly without explanation and took off.

She was covered by a sheet so she wasn't able to see where he was taking her, but when she started to feel Ichigo's reiatsu it suddenly dawned on her.

Sure enough, she was placed in front of a dying Ichigo and ordered to heal him. Orihime couldn't understand why Grimmjow was doing this but she wasn't going to hesitate.

Next to Ichigo was a little green headed girl. She cried and whined but cowered in fear when Grimmjow told her to shut up.

It wasn't easy trying to heal Ichigo. Who ver had hurt him did something so that it wouldn't go back to normal easily.

Grimmjow must have been reading her thoughts because he told her that it was Ulquiorra that did it.

"He has a nasty little habit of putting holes in his opponents in the same spot he had his hollow hole. I'm not sure if he is aware he does this or not."

Orihime was surprised by this. It was almost like Ulquiorra was searching for something in doing this.

Of course she was not happy that he went out of his way to fight Ichigo when she had made it clear she didn't want him to fight. She started to blame herself at one point when she realized that he might have been a lot angrier at her comments than she thought.

"By the way girlie, the favor for my arm has been repaid."

Orihime was confused. Was the talking about bringing her to heal Ichigo or was it something else?

That's when she felt it. A strong reiatsu and an anger that could make a person cower in fear.

When he appeared, the little green hair girl yelled and backed far away.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and told him to go away. Ulquiorra calmly told him he came to get the Woman back and that is all.

Then he looked at Orihime with a look that she had never seen on him before.

She wasn't sure if it was disappointment in her or if he was more disappointed in himself.

It was enough to make her feel guilty and turn her eyes away. She didn't even know why she felt guilty, she didn't do anything wrong.

He slowly began to walk up to her but Grimmjow got in the way and before she knew it they were fighting.

It looked as though Ulquiorra would win the fight but at the last moment Grimmjow put something in Ulquiorra's hollow hole that swallowed him up and made him disappear. The last thing she could read on his lips was the word, damn.

Grimmjow began to laugh like crazy and Orihime actually felt scared again.

"Gimmjow! What did you do to him?" she tried to sound strong, but failed miserably.

"Calm down, those things are meant to imprison weak beings for all eternity, but with his amount of reiatsu he won't be in there for long."

Orihime sighed in relief but looked in the direction Ulquiorra disappeared with sad eyes.

After that, the fighting continued, but with different people.

Ichigo had changed as well. Orihime had never seen him like that; it was almost as if he was one of the Arrancars as well. He didn't even sound the same, which frightened her.

His eyes were the thing that made her blood run cold. It reminded her of her brother after he changed into a hollow. She stepped back in fear and then felt disgust for herself.

It was still Ichigo and she needed to cheer him on.

Watching fight after fight made Orihime feel completely lost. She felt so worthless and she couldn't decide if being out here and watching the battles was better than being locked up in that prison.

That was when the person she never wanted to see showed up again.

Nnoitra.

Orihime backed away in fear and wrapped her arms around her body.

She went unnoticed by everyone around her, even by Nnoitra. She didn't understand why he was still alive when Aizen had told her that Tousen had killed him.

She should have known that Aizen was never telling her the truth.

She was thankful that everyone was too busy fighting him to notice her turmoil.

Then she felt a small weight being lifted off her shoulders when he was finally defeated.

She stared at Nnoitra crumbled on the floor the way she had been. His beady eye was staring at her and Orihime shuddered.

"Pet-sama." He croaked.

Orihime gulped and walked just a bit closer to see what he was saying. Ichigo and the others tried to stop her but she jerked away.

"It wasn't me."

Orihime looked down at him with confusion. She wasn't completely sure what he was talking about. What wasn't him?

"What are you talking about?"

Nnoitra coughed up blood and Orihime began to panic, she wanted to know what he was talking about.

"You need to wake up your lover boy before he does something stupid."

That is when it dawned on her. He was talking about the rape. He was saying he didn't do it, but that made no sense!

"What? Who did it then?!!" Her question was shrill and unsure.

"Aizen."

Orihime stood frigid in place, so the one who actually hurt her was the same one who pretended to care for her. It all started to make sense. She never really knew what Aizen's true powers where, but if he was able to trick so many people into thinking he was dead she was pretty sure he could trick her into thinking she was being raped by Nnoitra.

Ichigo and the others didn't hear anything that was going on but sighed in relief when she started to walk back over to them, until they saw someone appear in front of her and grab her.

Orihime had only seen him once while she was there. He was the one that got Ulquiorra and Nnoitra to break up their fight. She was pretty sure his name was Stark.

He looked down at her with boredom and Orihime tried to back off but it did no good since he already had her arm in his hand.

"Forgive me. I hate these tactics, but I don't have much say in them."

Then he lifted her up and took off. It was so fast Orihime wasn't even sure if they were moving. She just knew that she was no longer where her friends were because the last sound she heard was her named being called out.

Then she was back in the huge throne room. Aizen stood before her and Orihime's eyes bulged out in fear.

He was one man she had ever felt this much fear for. Especially now that she was sure he was the cause of her being raped. Actually, he was the cause of everything, her friends getting hurt, her being kidnapped and raped. It was all too much!

Aizen walked up close to her and Orihime thought she would die on the spot.

"Why such the sour face?"

He grabbed her chin, his face only an inch away from hers. "A girl like you should smile more."

Orihime wanted to throw up. Having him so close to her was reminding her of everything and now she was sure that Nnoitra wasn't lying.

Just when she thought he was going to close the gap he pulled away and walked off, telling her he would be back.

Then he called for Ulquiorra, telling him to protect Las Noches. Orihime looked around in a panic, wondering where he was.

The empty space in the room began to crack and Orihime felt his familiar reiatsu.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The comments of Nnoitra went through her head and she wondered if Ulquiorra had any idea about him being alive and not being the one who raped her.

As soon as Aizen and the others were gone Orihime turned her full attention to Ulquiorra.

"Are you afraid?"

Orihime stood still, not sure if she should answer him truthfully or not. Her heart was beating in anticipation. She was so happy to see that he was okay which made her realize that she did love him and that it wouldn't change no matter where she was. Without noticing, Ulquiorra had managed to get right in front of her.

He wore his same bored expression but she could sense his annoyance for not being answered. "I'm asking you, if you are afraid?"

"I'm not." And she was telling the honest truth, she wasn't afraid, especially not of him. She looked him straight in the eye with determination. She didn't want to look weak in front of him anymore.

"My friends have come for me and I know in my heart I will be fine, because that is what it means for hearts to beat as one."

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra to see his response and was about to continue on with telling him that, even with him, she felt her heart beat as one. She didn't get the chance as she saw the look of anger on his face.

"Heart?" His voice was cold and stern.

"You humans speak that word so easily, as if it is something you can hold in your hand." He stopped only to put his hand up to his eye.

"This eye of mine is all-seeing. That which I cannot see does not exist." He took a step closer and Orihime felt her heart sink.

"What is a heart, will I find it if I rip your chest apart?" His hand slinked up to her chest as if he was about to put a hole in the same place as his.

Tears began to leak outside of Orihime's eyes as she thought about his pain and the fact that he probably hated her, but she couldn't help it, she loved him. Eager to show him her emotions she raised her hand up to his face.

He stilled at her touch, showing signs of discomfort like he usually did at first.

Orihime placed both her hands on the side of his face, which brought his hand to rest on her chest completely. The warmth of his hand there brought back many sensations. She smiled at him through her tears. "Ulquiorra, do you hate me?"

He didn't answer so she continued.

"A heart, it isn't something you can see. It's something you feel and notice through a person's actions. I..." Thinking it was too soon to tell him that she loved him, she settled with, "I don't hate you…"

Ulquiorra grabbed her arms at that and forced her hands away. "Don't be ridicules. As for your question, I have no reason to say I hate. I don't care enough about you to even hate you. I only do things for you because of Aizen's orders and if it comes time to kill you, I will."

Orihime stood there, not sure what do to next. She had no idea how she could show him what a heart was and how to get through to him with her love. She felt her heart breaking, knowing that it was probably a hopeless cause.

Ulquiorra was going though many emotions as well. He felt like his feelings of attachment towards her was a weakness he didn't need. He knew the words he was telling her were a lie, but he wanted her to pull away from him.

Out of desperation, Orihime did the only thing she could think of, she jumped toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

He was as stiff as a board and didn't reach to hold her back, but she wasn't going to let go. He was going to have to throw her off, which she noticed he wasn't doing that either.

She closed her eyes as tears leaked through them. In her head she begged for Ulquiorra to understand. _Please… Ulquiorra, my heart, it beats with yours too._

Ulquiorra was shocked. She was the only one to be able to shock him so many times. He thought she would get angry at his comment. Instead she did the complete opposite. He wanted to kiss her back so bad, but knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing more.

Just when Orihime thought he was going to respond a loud crash interrupted and the mood was completely broken.

When she looked up she noticed his eyes had gotten a little wider and she wondered if it was because of the crash or because of what she had done.

Then she looked behind him and saw Ichigo standing there with a look of shock on his face as well.

The first words that came out of his mouth made her realize why.

"Have you betrayed us?"

She winced at the look of sadness on his face, but she couldn't answer him. She hadn't betrayed them, but she knew that he wasn't going to be able to understand any explanation she could give him. It didn't help that Ulquiorra had already almost killed him before.

At that moment Ulquiorra's hands grab her arms tightly to pull her off. She couldn't help but notice the protective way he stood in front of her though.

Her silence must have angered Ichigo because then he snarled. "Get away from Orihime."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra but as usual she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She closed her eyes and reached for his hand, hoping that she could tell with her feelings, but just as she was about to grab his hand, he turned away and scoffed at Ichigo.

"That was my intention. I have not been ordered to kill her yet."

Ichigo stood in silence with a smirk on his face. "I don't know what you did to Orihime but even if she has switched sides, I know it couldn't have been all on her own will."

Orihime was about to correct him in saying that she hadn't switched sides but Ulquiorra spoke up first.

"I might not have been ordered to kill her, but you are a different story."

"So you acknowledge me as a real opponent now?" His voice was strong and full of anger.

Orihime was starting to get really worried. She didn't know if she could handle seeing them fight. While she cared for Ichigo, and didn't want him to get hurt, she also didn't want to see Ulquiorra getting killed. Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two men and her heart began to thump in anticipation. She knew that if she didn't do something soon she would lose one of them.

In a flash the two of them were in the heat of battle, breaking walls and clashing swords.

She knew that Ulquiorra was very strong, especially since he had defeated Ichigo once before, but she also knew that Ichigo was one for coming back in the last minute with an out of control power. She wanted to stop it before that happened, before Ichigo lost himself and before Ulquiorra could give him that final blow.

Orihime watched as the fight continued, but something was strangely different. Ulquiorra didn't really look serious enough, almost like he was just testing Ichigo instead of going all out to kill him. Ichigo was able to keep up and before Orihime could react, Ichigo's sword sliced at Ulquiorra.

To her great relief he was okay and only his clothes where ripped, but then she noticed a strange look in Ulquiorra. He wasn't making any fast movements and even looked down at his hand, as if trying to figure something out.

"It looks like I can read your movements better than I could before." Ichigo said with an air that made Orihime curious.

"What do you mean?"

Orihime turned her attention to Ulquiorra, surprised that he actually asked a question.

"When I fought you before I couldn't read your movements at all, it was like you were a robot, with no emotion. But now I can, and I can't tell if it's because I have become more like a Hollow or you have become more human."

Orihime was in shock. So she wasn't the only one to notice his change. She wondered if it was because of her and hoped it would be a good thing.

Unfortunately, this comment angered Ulquiorra, she could tell because he reiatsu got even stronger. She began to fear for Ichigo's life.

He charged towards Ichigo, making comments about him being too cocky and getting the best of him.

Right then, she noticed Ulquiorra was about to slice at Ichigo so she did the only thing she could. She put up one of her barriers and stopped the fatal blow just in time.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo both had their eyes on her, but the only one she was staring at was Ulquiorra. She was afraid of what he would do but determined to not back down.

"Why did you do that?"

It was a simple enough question, but for some reason Orihime could not find the words to answer him. A trickle of cold sweat fell down her face as she gulped but continued to stay silent.

"You don't know, do you?"

But she did know, she did it for him, not for Ichigo, she just couldn't say that out loud.

Just when Ulquiorra was about to say more Ichigo cut in. "Shut up. It doesn't matter why. Thank you for saving me Orihime, but stand back, it's dangerous."

Orihime felt a little guilty at the look that Ichigo was giving her. It was sadness but happiness that she was okay. However, his comment on staying out of it irritated her a bit. She was just as much a part of this as anyone else, if not more. There was no way she was just going to sit back and watch.

So many people that she loved were fighting, she would not be the only one sitting on the curb.

It wasn't long before Ichigo and Ulquiorra were fighting again. Her means of interfering did little to nothing to help the situation. She was starting to feel so small and unneeded.

Then she felt it, a menacing presence, but before she could react the arms behind her grabbed her and ripped at her clothes.

She screamed, not because of the two girls with ill intent, but because it reminded her of when she was being raped. She was petrified and couldn't move or fight to defend herself.

"Orihime!" she heard Ichigo cry out.

She looked their way but saw that Ulquiorra was blocking his way to get to her. Her heart thumped and ached. Was he just going to let those girls do whatever they wanted? Did he truly not care at all for her?

Tears began to fall from her eyes. One of the girls who attacked her was calling her names and ripping at her clothes more, threatening to rip out her eye if Ichigo got any closer.

They mentioned to Ulquiorra that Aizen said she was no longer needed so they had no reason to hold back in killing her now.

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wondered if that meant Ulquiorra would no longer care what happens to her.

Feeling so much anger towards Aizen and hurt from Ulquiorra not caring, Orihime screamed out the only thing that came to mind.

"It was Aizen! Aizen was the one, not Nnoitra!"

That was when she saw it. A look at disgust and anger flashed across Ulquiorra's eyes. She stared at him intently, hoping to be able to reach through to him.

He seemed to understand and before the two girls could blink, he was by their sides, ripping their limbs apart.

Orihime was terrified. She didn't mean for him to kill them. "Ulquiorra! Stop! Please stop!"

He turned to her, anger evident on his face. "You are in no position to tell me what to do."

Orihime looked at his blood covered hand and then at the girls lying dead on the floor, it was an awful site.

"You didn't have to kill them." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I will not allow them to touch you with their filthy hands."

Her eyes widened in shock. If the situation wasn't so gory, that line would have made her happy. It was almost like he was a man being protective of his love.

"Still, I have to help them." Just as Orihime was about to turn around and heal the Arrancar girls she noticed Ichigo getting closer to Ulquiorra.

His sword was pointed towards his back, ready to stab and kill him in a second.

Orihime couldn't understand why Ulquiorra wasn't doing anything. There was no way he didn't notice his presence.

"Turn around and face me!"

Ulquiorra moved his head slowly but didn't turn his entire body. His eyes looked Ichigo up and down as if deciding what to do next.

Orihime watched the strange way Ulquiorra was acting. It wasn't like him to toy with his prey so much.

"You disgust me. Try to have some patience to die." His voice was steady like usual but she could sense something else entirely. She wasn't sure if Ichigo could though.

Ichigo looked beyond pissed by now. He flung at Ulquiorra with all his strength but Ulquiorra caught the sword in his hand.

"If you want to die so bad at least do it away from her." He gave a side glance at Orihime and she looked back in shock.

Even though Aizen had just said she wasn't needed anymore he was still looking out for her well being, even against a fight with her friends.

That's when she felt it. A strong surge of power and Orihime knew it was coming.

She looked in Ichigo's direction and sure enough he had changed back into that scary form that made her just a little bit nervous even though she knew it was still him. She wondered why his form gave her a slight chill when looking at Ulquiorra did nothing to her.

Ulquiorra pushed Orihime back forcefully, making her fall back, hard, against the floor. She winced but didn't waste time in looking back up to see what was going on. Ichigo was attacking Ulquiorra but he wasn't doing anything except getting thrown around and trying to block it.

That's when they broke the wall. Orihime rushed up to see what was going on. She was so worried.

"Espadas above Cuatro are forbidden to unleash their power within the dome."

Following the voice Orihime looked up and squinted her eyes. Ulquiorra was high up on a pillar so she couldn't really make out what was going on.

"Murus Hierago!"

Cold. Orihime felt very cold. The surge of power was enough to make her want to pass out. She watched as the black rain pelted down, hitting Ichigo who was out in the open.

"Kurosaki…" she mumbled to herself.

Then she looked back up to see what Ulquiorra was doing but he wasn't the same Ulquiorra she knew and loved. He had huge, black, wings sprouting from his back and his outfit had even changed. Still she didn't get the same fear looking at him as she did when she saw Ichigo in his changed form. Perhaps it was because she could still see his face and those tear marks under his eyes.

Orihime's attention was on the fight that she didn't even notice another presence until he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and smacked at the hand until she realized who is was.

"Ishida!"

"I'm sorry I startled you, Orihime. I was just so glad to see that you are okay."

Orihime looked at Uryuu's soft expression and felt regret. How could she forget all about the friends that came to save her? Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun."

"So, what's going on?" Uryuu looked up in the direction Orihime was staring before he came and saw Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting with their all. Then he looked back at Orihime and saw the worry all over her face.

"Don't worry Orihime, Ichigo will be just fine."

Orihime flinched a bit at his words. Sure she was worried about Ichigo but she wondered how Uryuu would feel if he knew that she was also very worried about Ulquiorra.

"Please, Ishida-kun. Take me closer."

Uryuu looked at her long and hard as if deciding if that was a good idea or not. "Alright Orihime, hold tight."

Orihime was lifted from the ground with great strength and it was at that moment that she realized just how amazing Uryuu really was. She began to hate herself for only thinking about Ichigo.

"Ishida-kun… Thank you." She whispered quietly, sure that he wasn't able to hear her.

Once they landed Orihime ,looked for Ulquiorra and Ichigo and to her horror, Ichigo was beaten up greatly and being held up from the neck by Ulquiorra's tail.

"I see you have come to watch your savior fall to his ruin."

Ulquiorra's voice was strange, full of emotion, which wasn't like him in the slightest.

She watched as his hand came up and a cero began to form. Realization dawned on her and she freaked.

"NNOOO!!! Please stop, Ulquiorra!!!"

It was too late, his cero and hand ripped through Ichigo's chest leaving a huge hole in his body. She watched as Ichigo's eyes went blank and then fall to the ground when Ulquiorra let him go.

She was sobbing. She didn't know what to do anymore. She ran towards Ichigo but Ulquiorra got in her way.

"There is nothing you can do. Not even your powers can save him this time."

She swallowed her new sob and came to a complete stop in her movements. The only things that continued were the million tear drops falling freely from her eyes.

"Ulquiorra."

He didn't move but his eyes showed something she had never seen before. Hurt. He was hurt and she didn't understand why.

She reached out for him but Uryuu interrupted her train of thoughts. "Orihime! Get away from him!"

She backed away and grabbed at her head. She didn't know what to do and she was losing her mind quickly.

"Please…" she whispered over and over, each please getting louder with the next.

"Someone… PLEASE HELP ME!!!!"

A strange swirl of power erupted. Orihime turned her attention to Ichigo. He looked like a monster, no different from Ulquiorra. The only difference was that she couldn't see Ichigo anymore, only the monster. It was like he had lost himself completely to his hollow side.

"Ichigo?" She croaked out.

"Must…. Help… her."

Shock. This was all her fault. She had caused Ichigo to become a hollow because of the words she had cried out. She felt so weak and so stupid. How could she ask for help when he was the one who truly needed it?

Ulquiorra rushed towards Ichigo in an attempt to kill him once again, but there was something about Ulquiorra that made his attacks not as precise or strong and soon the tables were turned.

Ichigo's hollow self was killing Ulquiorra and quickly to Orihime's horror. She didn't know what to do. She was just as hopeless and confused as when she screamed for help from Ichigo. Why couldn't she be more reliable?

In the end, Ulquiorra would die and it would be all her fault and so was the transformation of Hollow Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Please don't hurt him!" She yelled out in frustration and got a strange look from Ishida. Her words fell on deaf ears as Ichigo continued to pull apart Ulquiorra's body.

She decided it was time for her to get in the way of this fight even if it meant throwing away her life. She had to do something to protect the ones she loved. Knowing that just using her powers was not going to be enough, she jumped to her feet and ran in between the two of them.

It was very painful, having a sword go through her body. She coughed up blood and looked at Ulquiorra sadly.

He looked completely shocked. It was probably the most emotion she had ever seen him express before. As Ichigo pulled the sword out of her she could hear his strangled cry.

This gave Ulquiorra the chance to blast at Ichigo's mask, which brought him back to being normal.

It was all becoming a blur to her though. She was losing blood quickly and could barely keep standing. She looked at Ichigo's face as it was twisted in horror at what he had done. She smiled at him to try to let him know it wasn't his fault but she knew if she died he would never forgive himself.

Taking the last of her strength she turned her full attention to Ulquiorra. He had a strange look on his face, which was new to her. She stumbled to Ulquiorra and put her arms around him. He was looking down at her but didn't make any movements to grab her back.

"Ulquiorra." She lifted her head and gently placed her lips on his. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Then she felt her body give out and she began to fall, but to her surprise, Ulquiorra caught her. Right before she passed out she felt Ulquiorra place his lips on hers. It was so warm and tender, a lot different than any of the other kisses she had experienced with him.

Ichigo was beyond shocked at what he was seeing. After their kiss broke, Ulquiorra had her in his arms and was walking towards him.

Ulquiorra let him take her from his arms, and then started to walk away.

"Why are you letting us go?"

Ulquiorra stopped walking and turned to look at Orihime. "Just know, if she dies, I will come after you and make sure to kill you."

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra one last time and decided that, even if he was being tricked, he might as well take the option. He needed to get Orihime to help as soon as possible.

Orihime kept her eyes on Ulquiorra even though it was hard to see through all her newly formed tears. She reached her hand out to him wishing she didn't have to go. She didn't want to be away from him.

He held his hand out towards her too and just when she thought she could reach his hand he started to crumble away to ash. But before she could struggle to get to him Ichigo turned away and started to run.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime faded from sight.

"So this is a heart?"

With his last word, he vanished into dust along with the wind.

Uryuu just stood there, not really sure what he was seeing. Once he gathered some of his thoughts he darted off in the direction of his friends.

* * *

Orihime cracked her eyes open slowly and flinched as the sunlight seeped in. She felt weak and drained even though she just woke up.

"You're finally awake."

Orihime moved her eyes in search of whoever was talking to her and spotted Tatsuki.

"Guys, she is finally awake."

Orihime moved to sit up as Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Rukia walked in. Then it dawned on her. Why where they all here? Weren't they supposed to be fighting? Shouldn't she be dead?

"Hey now," Rukia walked up to her and pushed her back down. "Don't push it; you have been asleep for over a week."

"What happened? Why is everyone here?" Orihime searched their faces for the truth. They looked happy but worn out.

Rukia pulled the covers up on Orihime and sat down next to her bed. "The war is over. Aizen has been killed."

Orihime eyes widened with realization. Then thoughts of Ulquiorra came to mind and a sinking feeling began. "What about the Arrancar?"

She watched as they all looked at each other as if trying to decide to give her the news now or wait until later.

"Orihime…" Rukia spoke softly. "They are all dead too."

Orihime eyes watered up and the tears began to flow freely as if they would never stop. "What about Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra too?"

She could feel herself get hysterical. She just couldn't believe it was turning out this way. She was supposed to be the one to die, not him. That is why she protected him, why she got in the way of the sword. Yet, in the long run, it seemed she was the only one being protected again.

"I'm afraid so…" Rukia spoke so quietly that most people wouldn't be able to hear her but for Orihime it was loud and clear.

"No!" Orihime wailed and began to bawl. She didn't care if she looked like a mess in front of all her friends. She didn't care if she was making her friends worry either. She had never felt this empty and alone before since her brother died.

She flipped over so she wouldn't be able to see their faces but then felt a soft presence on her bed and a warm hand on her back.

Without thinking she sat back up, spun back around, and clung to the person with all her might.

Rukia patted Orihime's back softly but didn't say anything. The rest of her friends decided to give her some space and left the apartment.

"Why?" Orihime's voice cracked in between sobs. "Why does everyone I love leave me?"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story. My other ones should have more of a plot and originality. I will not be writing a sequel to this because of my other Ulquihime stories.

What do you mean pwp? It's not all about the smut. I swear. Heh.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and put it in their favorites. You guys were a big part of my motivation.

**Author:** Ongaku

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Summary:** When you are in the worst of situations you seek out the best in people in hopes of making it through, even if it hurts you more in the long run.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nuff said.

* * *

**Broken Purity – Chapter 04**

Orihime sat outside a small café in America. She never thought she would be in another country, so far away from her friends, but it turned out to be the best option. She needed a new start, even though it was sad. Plus, America had the best schools for learning to be a doctor.

At first she wasn't sure she could be a good doctor but the powers she had were screaming at her that she was meant to help cure people.

However, over time she began to lose her powers and soon she was no longer able to see them or feel them. She wasn't sure if that meant her powers where gone completely or if they had just gone dormant since they were no longer needed.

It was probably for the best because she would have been tempted to use them once she became a doctor. That would have been a hard one to have to explain.

The weather outside was nice for a change. Not too hot and not too cold. The tea she sipped on tasted so sweet.

She got a few stares by the guys that walked by. She had learned that her looks were even popular in the USA. She had dated a few guys but it never went anywhere. After her failed serious dating with Uryuu in Japan she just didn't have the heart to ruin another guy's life.

It was crazy, she still had lingering feelings for the man that had taken her captive and changed her life completely.

Today Orihime was waiting up to meet her good friend Tatsuki. She was in town for a fighting tournament so they decided they should get together.

As she waited for her friend, Orihime's mind wondered back to when she got back from the war.

* * *

Orihime lay in her bed for the fifth week since they had won the war. She knew that she was worrying her friends but she just didn't feel like trying to be cheerful again. It was much too soon. She had failed in saving Ulquiorra and didn't feel like she accomplished much.

She also didn't feel like the same girl she was before she was kidnapped. So much had happened to her that she grew in many ways. She felt a lot more mature than before so the thought of being around all those high school kids made her skin crawl. She didn't think she could pretend that exams were the worst thing anymore.

Tatsuki had been stopping by to make sure she ate. She didn't want to make her friends worry even more so she ate all the food they provided. It made her sad the first day they tried to get her to eat.

It reminded her of all the times Ulquiorra had to get her to eat. When she broke out in tears again for, who knows how many times, Tatsuki looked about ready to give up.

So, she began to eat the food and the look of relief on her friends' faces made Orihime feel even more upset. She didn't want them to give up on her.

Orihime reached down to her stomach where a bandage was being placed. She had learned that the sword didn't hit any vital spots. They were able to bandage her up and stop the bleeding.

It wasn't until they were able to break free out of Las Noches did she actually get better. The fourth squad worked hard on healing her and pretty soon she had her color back.

She couldn't believe she was still alive after all of that. At one point she cursed them for saving her but then she realized that was stupid. Ulquiorra wanted her to live so she needed to keep herself alive, even if the life she had was a meaningless one.

Orihime looked over at the clock and noticed it was six o'clock in the morning. She heard a light tapping on her door and answered it.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and in walked Tatsuki. She looked worn out and Orihime flinched because she knew it was her fault.

"Are you going to school today?"

Orihime stared at her for the longest time and then sat up.

"Yeah…" she wasn't sure if she was ready to take on school but she couldn't stay in bed much longer if she was going to live her life.

Tatsuki looked surprised as she watched Orihime get up and make her way to the shower.

Orihime stumbled a bit because she was still sore from the stabbing and because she had been in bed for too long. She needed to take it slow but eventually start up her exercise again.

"Um," Orihime started as she noticed Tatsuki's stares. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you make us some breakfast?"

Tatsuki smiled and Orihime let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what sort of reaction she was going to get if she asked for another favor.

"Sure, just take your time with the hot shower and when you come out I will have a nice warm meal."

Orihime eyes watered up a bit at the kindness she was being shown. She choked back a sob and Tatsuki looked worried.

"Orihime?"

Orihime just shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's just, thank you so much for being my friend, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki was surprised for the second time that day. She walked up to Orihime and held her in a soft hug.

"Of course, Orihime. You would have done the same."

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki walked to school in complete silence but it wasn't uncomfortable like you would expect. It was just a simple pleasure in knowing Orihime was out and Tatsuki couldn't have been happier.

As they got closer and closer to the school Orihime began to feel nervous. She hadn't seen any of her classmates for such a long time, including Chad, Rukia, Uryuu and Ichigo. She wondered if they were all angry at her or if they just thought they would give her space.

Either way she felt a little hurt that none of them ever came by after the first time she broke down.

She did get small things from them that Tatsuki would bring. Such as get-well cards, little gifts, fruit and such but Orihime felt like those were bribes so that they wouldn't have to see her in person.

Her heart stung a bit at the fear they seemed to have of her.

The first person Orihime saw as she neared the school was Chad. He spotted her and nodded his head. Orihime did the same and kept walking. Somehow she wasn't surprised that the reunion with Chad wouldn't have been anything exciting. He was a very respectful man who didn't speak much.

However, she didn't expect him to walk up to her and hold his hand out. Orihime was confused at first until Tatsuki nudged her and told her he wanted to carry her bag.

Orihime smiled at him, even though she thought it was unnecessary she gave him her bag. He then walked on ahead and Orihime just gave Tatsuki a strange look. "I guess that is his was of saying he is glad I'm back."

Tatsuki didn't say much more and just nodded her head.

Once they reached the classroom Orihime stopped at the door. Tatsuki didn't force her in but laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You will be okay Orihime; everyone is waiting eagerly for your return."

Orihime took a deep breath and walked into the room. Before she had walked in she could heard the every day chatter of the class, but as soon as she was spotted the room got quiet.

Orihime looked around and wished she could find a hole to crawl in.

"Orihime?"

Orihime turned to look in the direction of the voice and spotted Chizaru.

"Orihime!!" Chizaru ran up and gave Orihime a tight hug. This time Tatsuki didn't try to stop her. "I'm so glad to see you again. You had us all worried and no one would tell us why you were out except that you got into an accident."

Orihime flinched a bit at the tight hug because of her injury. "I'm sorry to have worried you, but could you loosen up a bit? My injury isn't completely healed yet."

"I'm sorry!" Chizaru flung herself off and gave some wild hand movements.

"Um…" Orihime swung her body around to see who was behind her.

Uryuu.

Orihime's heart thumped in anticipation. He had been the only other person to witness what had happened between her and Ulquiorra. She wondered if he was disappointed in her for trying to save him.

Uryuu's face looked stern but then he pushed up his glasses and gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad to see that you are back."

Orihime eyes watered up with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Uryuu then handed her a huge folder. Orihime took it with a questioning look.

"I didn't know if you would want this but since you were someone with good grades I thought I should. I have been taking notes and keeping homework assignments for you these last five weeks. It won't be easy for you to catch up so I hope this helps."

Orihime bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Uryuu; that was a huge favor." She began to feel a bit better knowing that he was thinking about her even though he never visited.

"Also, if you need a tutor you can ask me anytime."

Orihime wasn't sure what she was about to do was appropriate but she couldn't help it. She walked up to Uryuu and gave him a hug. When she was close enough to his ear she whispered some more thanks and told him she was glad he didn't hate her.

There were some cat calls going on in the room when she did this and Uryuu had turned bright red but Orihime didn't care. She was just glad that he was still being kind to her.

When she let go she felt the presence of two people that made her freeze in her tracks.

Ichigo and Rukia had walked in together and they had witnessed the scene between Orihime and Uryuu. She should have known that they would come strolling in later than the rest of the class and together as well. She looked at Ichigo and felt nothing. All the feelings she once had for him were dead.

She didn't hate him but she was hurt by him when he never trusted her. She didn't want to blame him for Ulquiorra's death but she knew that somewhere deep inside, she did.

Rukia walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "How are you, Orihime?"

"I'm doing better, I'm sorry about the last time."

Rukia looked a little flustered. She had been a wonderful friend when she had comforted her crying form the first time, but Orihime knew that she was very uncomfortable with it. She figured that was why she never came to visit again.

"Orihime, I'm sorry I never came by. I… there is no good excuse but I thought that if you saw me you would only feel worse."

The realization sunk into Orihime's head when Rukia had said this. She never thought that Rukia would think she was mad at her or Ichigo.

Ichigo walked up to Orihime and looked her in the eyes. He didn't look as relieved to see her as everyone else did but Orihime knew that was just his way.

"Could we talk after school?"

Orihime just nodded her head and Rukia gave her hand another squeeze before heading to her seat.

Class was going to seem like forever now.

* * *

Orihime waited for Ichigo in the back of the school after classes were over. She expected to get there first but what she didn't expect was that Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu were there as well. Tatsuki wanted to stay, but Orihime told her to go on home and not to worry about her.

"So, is this something all of you want to talk to me about?"

She looked around as all of them nodded their heads and Orihime sighed. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Finally, Ichigo showed up but he had a stern look on his face. Orihime gulped and backed away a bit on instinct. She didn't want to believe that Ichigo would be mean to her but he never really knew her entire story.

"Inuoe-san? Is something wrong?"

Orihime lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

She felt a warm hand being placed on her should and saw that it was Rukia. Orihime nodded her head in understanding; she didn't need to be nervous because she was still loved.

"There is no need to be nervous. We are all just worried about you." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head as if he were more nervous than her. "I just have a few questions for you."

Orihime knew it. They wanted to know what happened to her in Las Noches. Her stomach turned at the reminder of it. So many horrible things happened she wasn't sure she was ready to relive it.

"That Ulquiorra guy, what kind of relationship did you have with him?"

Ichigo's first question was not what she expected at all. She couldn't believe how blunt he was. In actuality she shouldn't have been shocked, but she wasn't sure how to answer him so she opted to just tell him the truth.

"I loved him."

They said nothing but Rukia's eyes had gotten bigger and everyone else looked uncomfortable.

Ichigo moved up a little closer, a face full of concern. "Inuoe, did they brainwash you?"

Orihime was starting to feel angry. First they thought she might have betrayed them and now they were starting to sound like they thought she was crazy.

She shook her head back and forth in response.

"I don't understand -- how could you love him when he was our enemy?"

Orihime looked him straight in the eyes and glared. Ichigo took a step back again in surprise. "He was kind to me. He was my one constant in a world that was so foreign to me. I never expected to love him but he was the only thing that kept me sane."

Her friends said nothing and for some reason it made Orihime even angrier. She clinched her fist waiting for a response.

"But, he wasn't human. How could you love a monster?"

Monster.

It was a word Orihime hated to hear when associated with Ulquiorra. She didn't even like it when it came to any of the other Arrancar. They were just hurt souls, once human. They did not deserve to be called monsters and they did not deserve to be used as pawns by Aizen.

When Gin had called Ulquiorra a monster, she had gotten angry even before she liked him. It was just her way.

So when she heard Ichigo mumble the word, after she had just told them she loved this man they called a monster, she snapped.

"Monster? You have no room to talk and if you want to talk about not being human, why don't you talk to Kuchiki-san about it?" she looked at Rukia and immediately regretted that when she saw how hurt she was.

However, she did not take it back. She was ready to make a point.

"Ichigo, you scare me. I once thought I loved you but when you changed to fight, your form scared me more than any of the Arrancars. It was on par with the fear I felt when Aizen came in my room."

That comment shocked all of them and Ichigo's eyes were wide. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"You have no room to be calling Ulquiorra a monster. You have no idea what I went through on those long months in Las Noches. While you guys were thinking I betrayed you I was breaking inside, piece by piece."

Orihime's eyes began to water up. She didn't want to be this ugly with her friends but they had to know what she went through. She was tired of being judged wrongly.

"Ulquiorra may not have been my best friend but he was slowly learning what a heart was. He was the only one who never hurt me. He took care of me. I don't care if it was Aizen's order at first."

She began to shake. The words were starting to spill out of her mouth like word vomit. She just couldn't stop it.

"He- He was there for me even when Aizen told him to leave me alone. He came rushing to my aid after I was raped by Aizen."

That one word got a gasp out of all of them and Ichigo started to look really guilty.

"Ulquiorra, he helped me to move on from it. We got intimate and even though he didn't know how to hold me as a loved one, he was so gentle in everything he did. He even listened to my story and let me touch him without jerking away."

Orihime couldn't speak anymore. The memory of her love-making with Ulquiorra was too much to handle. It felt like it was only yesterday that he was with her. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Rukia and Uryuu came rushing to her aid to make sure she wa okay.

"I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her face. "I tried so hard to stay strong and have faith in all of you but soon all I could see was him."

She clung to Rukia, hoping that the small woman would forgive her for saying such a cruel thing earlier. Rukia held her again but this time it wasn't awkward so Orihime knew there were no hard feelings.

Ichigo sat on the ground in defeat. "I'm sorry. I had no idea how horrible it was for you. I shouldn't have said those things. Please forgive me."

Orihime felt her heart get crushed even more. She had made the man she once loved, beg her for forgiveness and she didn't feel good about it at all.

* * *

"Orihime!"

Orihime turned her attention to the energetic girl coming her way.

"I'm sorry I made you wait."

Orihime just smiled at her. "No worries, I got here a lot earlier than the time we scheduled. The tea at this place is just wonderful."

Tatsuki took a deep breath and then took her seat on the opposite side of Orihime. "It certainly smells good. What kind did you order?"

"It's a red tea. It has a sweet taste to it."

"I guess I will have some of that then. Waiter!"

As Tatsuki tried to flag down some help, Orhime watched in amusement. Her friend never really changed. Though they were much older Tatsuki was still a bit of a tomboy, however her figure had finally filled out some. She was looking very attractive.

"So," Tatsuki started after she finished taking her order. "How have things been with you?"

Orihime twirled a strand of her long hair in between her fingers. "Everything is going okay. Classes have been tough but it is a great experience. Thankfully everyone has been so nice to me."

"I bet your English has gotten really good." Tatsuki laughed a bit at the thought of it.

"As a matter of fact, most people tell me I hardly have an accent." Orihime puffed out her chest in order to act silly.

Tatsuki then laughed out loud and Orihime smiled warmly.

"How is everyone back at home?" It was a question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask but knew it was going to come around eventually.

Tatsuki relaxed back in her chair and sighed. "Ichigo is gone now. He went to Soul Society with Rukia. It was strange because we had a funeral for him and everything, but we knew he wasn't exactly dead."

Orihime could only imagine how awkward that might have been, but it made sense. There was no way they could explain his non-moving body for all eternity.

"Chad has started a helping center for young kids. He provides shelters and food for the ones trying to run away from home or don't have a home. It's funny because he is so huge but all the kids love him like he was a big stuffed bear."

Orihime giggled at that. She had always seen Chad as a big softy so she was glad that others did too.

"And Uryuu…" Tatsuki trailed off not sure if she should finish.

Orihime stopped smiling when she noticed Tatsuki stop. Even though it had been two years since they dated it was still a touchy subject.

"Go ahead Tatsuki."

Tatsuki gave her a sad look but continued. "He has finally gotten better. He isn't dating anyone but he went back to school this year to finish his last term."

Orihime was glad to hear this. Uryuu, she truly did love him but their relationship just didn't work out. She just couldn't let go of the lingering feelings she had for a dead man no matter how hard she tried.

She had crushed him and so she punished herself by not letting herself get closer to any other guy than him. Even if that meant she was alone for the rest of her life.

Tatsuki's tea had finally come. She took a sip and let out a pleased sigh. "That does taste good."

Orihime could only nod, the memories of her time with Uryuu coming back to mind.

* * *

Orihime was now seventeen and in her last year of High School. Things had never been completely the same since her confrontation with Ichigo but they were able to make peace and still call each other friends.

She never did anything with them though. Except Uryuu, he was the one she saw the most out of the group that had once invaded Soul Society. At first it was just because she needed help in catching up with her studies.

She just didn't have the strength to learn it all alone and Uryuu was at the top of the class. She felt a little guilty at first but as time went on she noticed she really enjoyed his presence and he didn't seem to mind hers either.

After she didn't need him to tutor her anymore they still met up from time to time. Eating dinner together or just drinking tea and conversing. She never thought Uryuu would be someone she could talk with. It made her giggle when she noticed how their roles seemed to be a little reversed.

She felt more like the man in the relationship. The only time she was reminded he was the man was when he would reach to hold her hand or if he kissed her cheek softly.

It sent her heart in flutters. They never actually stated they were dating but somehow it had come to that.

Graduation was just around the corner. Orihime and Uryuu had both made it into Tokyo University so she would be leaving behind a lot of her friends. She was glad she would know at least one person.

Orihime decided she would become a doctor. She wasn't completely sure she could do it but when she told Uryuu he urged her on, saying she would be a great doctor. It made her blush at how confident and proud he acted of her.

Uryuu was going into design. He loved to make clothes and Orihime loved wearing them. At first he didn't know what to do and when Orihime first suggested it he turned it down flat.

It was after she asked him to help make her some shirts that he decided he really enjoyed it. She wore those shirts quite often because she loved getting the compliments on them.

Her relationship with Uryuu was going well. They didn't really do all that much, he didn't even kiss her on the lips yet, but she was glad they were taking it slow.

She wondered if it was because he knew about her rape.

* * *

Orihime was not doing well. She was stressed from her hard classes and because of her relationship with Uryuu. They had been dating for almost 5 years now but Orihime knew something was wrong.

They never really fought but she could sense it in the tense atmosphere. He was not confident in her feelings towards him. It was all her fault but she couldn't seem to move on. It was like something inside of her was telling her he wasn't the one.

She wanted so badly for it to be him. He was kind, handsome, loving and just so perfect but her heart was cruel and didn't seem to want him.

The first time they kissed it was sweet but Orihime had felt nothing. She figured it was just a random fluke because she was nervous but it never seemed to change.

She prayed that Uryuu did not feel the same thing. She wanted to be able to let him think she was getting all those feelings through it.

She then prayed that in time she would start to love him more. Hoping that the fondness in her heart would grow with the amount of time they spent.

At first she thought it would actually work but then they slept together for the first time.

It was so terribly awkward. Orihime even wished she wasn't there. Uryuu seemed ashamed but Orihime knew it wasn't his fault. She held him close as they feel asleep together but Orihime was starting to feel a great fear for their relationship.

As time went on the sex got a little better but something was missing and they could both sense it.

Their happy relationship was starting to break and Orihime didn't know what to do.

Class was finally over so Orihime grabbed her things and dashed out. She had to meet with Uryuu today. He said he had something important to tell her. She was really nervous, wondering if he was going to break up with her.

She felt a little guilty when she realized she relaxed some at the thought of it. She was tired of hurting him and thought it might be best if they did end it.

By the time Orihime had gotten to the destination, Uyruu was already there. He looked to be really nervous and Orihime gulped.

"Hey, did you wait long?" she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Not at all, how was class?"

Orihime just shook her head. "Don't ask. At least I'm still making high grades in English now."

For some reason Orihime wanted to learn to speak English fluently. She was getting better and better at it with time, but it was really difficult.

They stood in silence for a while as Orihime tried to read Uryuu's face. He was acting a little strange. His eyes were shifty and his hands where fumbling around in his pockets.

"Um," Uryuu took Orihime's hand and Orihime looked at him with worry.

"Is something wrong?"

Uyruu just shook his head and let go of her hand. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

Orihime's heart stopped. This was the worst thing that could have happened.

Here she was thinking about breaking up with him but he was planning to stay with her forever.

As he opened up the box Orihime eyes began to water up. It was beautiful. The ring had the same kind of design as her hairpins. It was too much.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

Orihime burst out in tears and covered her face. She knew this was going to kill him but she just couldn't marry him.

"No."

It was quiet as Uryuu dropped the box. It landed on the floor with a soft thump.

Orihime couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt like a devil trampling on his feelings like this. Marrying him would have been a bad move when she still felt empty inside.

"I'm so sorry. Let's break up." Orihime said through sobs.

Uryuu said nothing and Orihime couldn't take it much longer. She grabbed her bag and took off running, not daring to look back.

* * *

Five days later Orihime got a package on her front door.

It was from Uryuu.

Orihime opened it up and gasped. It was the ring he had proposed with.

She checked the mailing address and saw that is wasn't in Tokyo.

She cried hard for the second time that week.

She felt like a horrible woman.

* * *

Orihime tugged at the item on her necklace. It was the ring that Uryuu had given her. She just couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was a reminder of all that she shared for Uryuu and to never forget what she did.

Tatsuki looked at the necklace and frowned.

"Are you going to be okay, Orihime?"

Orihime just nodded. "Yes, it's still sad but I have gotten better. Besides, I'm not the one who got hurt."

Tatsuki didn't say anything more.

Orihime picked up her drink and took another sip. Something about the tea at this café relaxed her.

She opened her eyes to see what Tatsuki was doing but got the shock of her life instead.

Her eyes grew wide as she let go of her cup and let it fall to the floor. It shattered and tea spilled all over.

"I hope that cup isn't expensive." Came a deep voice.

Orihime wondered if she had finally lost her mind. There in front of her, standing to the side of Tatsuki was a pale man with dark hair and deep green eyes. He looked to be just a few years older than her and he no longer had the tear marks or helmet, but there was no way she couldn't recognize him.

"Ulquiorra?" her voice came out in cracks so she cleared her voice.

Tatsuki's eyes went wide next. She knew that name well, once she was able to get Orihime to talk, his name would always come up.

She had learned he was one of the Arrancars they battled and was the one responsible for her kidnapping. She had also learned that he was the one who took care of her and that Orihime loved. However, what confused her the most as that she also heard that he was suppose to be dead so how on earth-?

She turned to her side, following Orihime's gaze and sure enough a man fitting her description was standing there, a more human version of him anyway.

Orihime stood up and walked up to him. She grabbed the front of her shirt but her hands were shaking. "Is it really you?"

He put his hand on her head. "Yeah."

Orihime fell to her knees. "But how?"

Ulquiorra reached down and picked her up. "Be careful, you just broke a cup on the floor you don't want to get cut up, especially since you can't use your powers anymore."

Orihime's head snapped up at that. She had never told anyone that. "How did you know?"

He smiled at her and Orihime couldn't believe it. The look on his face was so foreign but so nice.

"It's a long story."

Tatsuki cleared her throat and Orihime turned her attention back to her forgotten friend.

"Well, it looks like I'm a third wheel here so I'm going to head on out."

Orihime gave her a sorry look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm going to be in town for the next week so I expect to hear about this the next time we meet."

Orihime jumped with glee and hugged her friend. "Thank you Tatsuki!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you later."

Once Tatsuki was out of sight Orihime turned her attention back too Ulquiorra. It was still so unreal to be seeing him again.

"We better do something about this mess and then we can go to my apartment to talk about this."

Orihime took his outstretched hand and followed him to the front desk.

* * *

"The owners of that café sure are nice." Orihime sat down on a couch in Ulquiorra's apartment and fiddled with her hands. Now that she thought about it, this was Ulquiorra. He may be a human Ulquiorra but being alone with him in his apartment was stirring up so many emotions.

This could all be a dream for all she knew! It just didn't seem possible that he was really here and she was in his home.

Orihime was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Ulquiorra had been calling her name.

It wasn't until his face was right in front of hers and his hands were on her face, did she notice.

"Woman."

Orihime blinked. It really was Ulquiorra. She hadn't been called that in so long.

His eyes were piercing green just like she remembered. Staring into them was mesmerizing.

"Calm down."

Orihime took a deep breath.

"Feel better now?"

Orihime nodded her head as he let go and took a seat right next to her.

"I know this has to be strange for you."

Orihime laughed inside at the understatement. What she couldn't understand was how he was being so calm about it.

"When I first figured it out, I was in shock too."

Orihime turned her full attention to him. "What happened, how is that you are here?"

She watched him, amazed that his face was actually showing some slight emotions. It wasn't nearly as much as most people but it was no longer still and lifeless like it was before.

"When I died that last day we saw each other, I seriously thought it was over. The world around me was completely black and so cold but then, out of nowhere, the world was blinding white and a huge gush of warm air overcame me."

Orihime stayed completely still not wanting to interrupt him in anyway.

"A voice – It was strange really. It told me I would be able to start again but in the future. I had no idea what he was talking about because I couldn't remember my past. He then told me he would be borrowing the power of the one who loved me to do this."

Orihime was surprised to hear this but it was all starting to make sense. She had lost her power because they had been taking away by a being she didn't understand.

"When I came to I was in England. It was only a year after the war with Aizen but I didn't know that. I had no memories of my life as an Arrancar. I had no memories of you." He turned to Orihime and gave her a sad look.

"I was really stupid and now I can understand what he meant by a second chance. I was destined to suffer the same way I did before. However, I had the choice to change it and continue living instead of dying and becoming an angry hollow."

Orihime could feel the anguish from him and the reminder of the tears on his face came rushing back. She placed her hands on his and gave it a squeeze.

He didn't pull away and seemed to calm down some.

"While I was on the verge of death all the memories of you and my evil days came rushing back. It was harsh but when your face came to mind I knew I couldn't die. I fought to keep on living until I got to some help. I dragged my aching and beaten body out of the alley so people could see me. A strange man, who ended up taking me under his wing, took me to a doctor and I survived."

Ulquiorra turned to look Orihime in the eyes.

"Want to know the funny thing?"

Orihime nodded her head.

"That man was actually Gin."

Orihime didn't know how many times she could be shocked in one day. So he was still alive and living in England of all places!

"I know. I never thought I would see him again. He was a real ass too, but he told me he liked you so he would help."

Orihime almost fell off the couch at that statement. He was the same old Gin, making stupid jokes and teasing her even from afar.

"Um, I guess I'm glad? At least we can see each other again."

Ulquiorra gave her a strange look. "Don't ever be glad about him. I would have found you on my own eventually."

Orihime held back a laugh. So, he didn't like to admit he had help, especially not from Gin.

"It wasn't easy, you know."

The look Ulquiorra was giving Orihime sent a shiver down her spine.

"You had to go off to Tokyo and then to America and that damn Ichigo had to go kill himself to be in stupid Soul Society. The only way to find you was to trace your steps. That is when I found out you were dating Uryuu."

Orihime went cold. So he knew about that. Her heart started to beat wildly. She didn't know what she was going to say.

"I almost went to get rid of him but then I decided to let it wait, a few more years wasn't going to kill me."

Orihime began to cry, but the tears weren't just sadness. It was a mixture of happiness, sorrow, pain, and excitement. She felt them all for Ulquiorra and for Uryuu, the two men she would ever love.

Orihime threw her arms around Ulquiorra and held him tight. "Please, don't leave me again. I don't know what I would do."

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and rubbed up and down on her back slowly. "I would never leave, now that you are finally mine."

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye one more time before covering her mouth with his own.

Orihime finally felt it. The jolt she had missed from Uryuu, the swarm of emotions in that one simple kiss. It was enough to make her dizzy. She clung desperately to Ulquiorra in fear that she would fall over.

This only seemed to make him want more. His kiss got stronger and hungrier. He forced her lips apart so that he could sweep his tongue across the expanse of her mouth.

Orihime was surprised at first. He had never been so forceful before. She got over it quickly and decided to not let him have all the power.

She wasn't going to just lay there like last time. She had learned a few new things when she tried to make her sex life with Uryuu better.

She climbed up onto his lap and pressed her body close to his. The warmth of their bodies being pressed together made her realize she was wearing way too much clothes.

She was about to take off her sweater, but gasped when Ulquiorra suddenly picked her up.

"Wha-what?" She felt awkward being held up like she was as light as a feather.

"Not here." He gently kissed her on the cheek and started to walk towards what Orihime assumed was the bedroom.

Orihime blushed a bit when the realization of what they were about to do sunk in.

He carried her with ease and placed her down gently on the bed.

Orihime just continued to stare at him as he walked back to the door to close it. Her heartbeat was pounding wildly in her chest. She hadn't felt this exhilarated in years.

She couldn't take it anymore, he was moving so slow! As soon as he reached the bed Orihime reached up and pulled him into another fierce kiss.

Ulquiorra was a little taken aback by her aggressiveness but got over it quickly when he felt the softness of her breasts press against him. Orihime was on fire, she wanted him and she wanted him _now_.

She almost couldn't believe that she was acting this way. It wasn't really like her to be so forward. As they continued to kiss Orihime began to shed all her clothing and then started to work on his.

Pretty soon they were down to just their underwear. Orihime broke apart from their kiss to place her mouth upon Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra moaned when she licked the place where he used to have his hollow hole.

It was strange sensation for him but exciting as well. In fact, it was exciting enough for him to not hold back. He forced Orihime down on the bed, hovering just above her so he would not crush her under his weight.

Orihime yelped a bit but didn't seem to mind. Ulquiorra looked in her eyes and saw the lust and love in them.

When he came down for another kiss Orihime groaned against his mouth. His tongue skillfully explored her mouth, tasting every dip and curve.

Orihime had never had such a passionate kiss before. It made her lower regions burn in excitement.

She wanted more -- way more.

Orihime wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra and teasingly pushed her hips up against his swollen groin.

Ulquiorra shuddered as he began to rock up against her.

Taking the initiative, Orihime forced Ulquiorra down on the bed. She straddled his hips and tilted her head down to look at him. He was breathing heavy but his eyes never left her.

"This time I will pleasure you." Orihime began to trail more kisses up and down his chest while her hands began to roam.

When she reached his boxers she slipped one hand inside.

Ulquiorra was not expecting this and gasped in surprised when he felt her hand on his erection. "O-Orihime."

His hips began to lift off the bed as she began to stroke him. He arched his back up again and again, moaning and finally closing his eyes.

Orihime smiled at the small victory.

Wanting to do more, she pulled down his boxers and positioned herself. She never enjoyed giving head but there was something else that men liked and she knew she was good at.

Ulquiorra looked up to see what she was doing but immediately fell back down when Orihime licked the tip of his erection. Then she unclasped her bra and placed his penis between her breasts.

Ulquiorra couldn't take it much more. He writhed against the sheets while calling out her name. When she licked him another time he couldn't hold back. He began bucking faster and faster pushing him closer to the finish.

A powerful shudder wracked his body when he finally came.

Orihime moved just in time so not to get it all over her face. She moved up on top of him and began to kiss him again. She could feel Ulquiorra's heartbeat race and it turned her on even more.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe just how much control Orihime had over him. Even though he was no longer an Arrancar he knew that he was still a lot stronger than her. The feeling of her breasts up against his bare chest brought back the memories of what she had just done and he growled as he pushed Orihime back down under him.

Orihime's eyes grew large at his sudden thirst for power but it was all forgotten as soon as she felt his hand on her lower regions and his warm mouth closing over her nipple. Orihime could feel her body burning with intensity and she wonder for just a brief moment if this is what he felt.

His fingers rubbed against her, stroking her and making her cry out as his pushed two fingers into her.

Orihime began to buck her hips into his hand and had a flashback of the last time she made love with Ulquiorra. When he pulled his hand away Orihime whimpered from the lost contact.

Ulquiorra took his time to pull down her panties. When she felt his warm breath on her most private parts it was her turn to gasp.

He placed his tongue into her wet entrance and it took all the control Orihime had not to scream. He moved his tongue around her clit while his fingers began to pry open her entrance so he could go deeper.

Her continued to stroke her with his tongue and fingers as Orihime bucked her hips up and down slowly and then faster. She was on fire. When he groaned she felt the vibrations and finally came.

Orihime was breathing really heavy but the fire was not gone. She pulled Ulquiorra back up into a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, which was odd, but could easily be ignored as soon as she felt his hardness on her thigh.

Ulquiorra placed himself up against her entrance, slowly rubbing the tip of his penis up and down. Orihime used all her self-control to keep from thrashing around under him. Ulquiorra gently thrust himself into her opening, causing them both to let out a shuddering moan.

Her inner walls squeezed him as he slowly began to pull back out. When there was nothing but the tip inside her he thrust his hips forward at full force.

Orihime cried out as he sped up. Her hands grasped his shoulder roughly while she matched his hurried thrusts.

Soon, their movements became restless as they slammed against each other desperately.

When she thought she was about to cum Ulquiorra started to change their position. Orihime was then lying on her side. Her leg was drawn up by Ulquiorra's strong hands. It was something she had never experienced so when he pushed his length back into her Orihime could hardly breathe.

She had never been penetrated so deep before. He pounded into her with more strength and force than he could before and Orihime could do nothing but moan and try to remember to breathe.

Orihime had never known of anything to feel so good. Her moans and quiet screams echoed through the room.

When he hit her sweet spot it pushed her over the edge. He laid her down on her back as her legs tightened around his hips while her orgasm wracked her body, clenching around his penis tightly.

Ulquiorra continued to pump her slowly as she rode out her orgasm but it wasn't long after when he came himself.

Ulquiorra pulled out slowly and lay down next to Orihime, his arm draped over her chest. Both of them were breathing like they had just been on a ten mile run.

Orihime waited for him to leave the bed or move over but Ulquiorra never did. Instead he pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around them.

Orihime's eyes began to water up. She clung to Ulquiorra and put her face against his chest. "I love you so much."

Her words were a whisper but she knew Ulquiorra heard them.

"I know."

She tensed a bit when he didn't say it back. She wondered if he truly understood what love was yet.

He must have sensed her tense up because he sighed.

"Orihime."

"Hm?"

"I more than just love you." His voice was quiet but it did not waver.

Orihime looked up at him with questioning eyes. There was no way he could have seen it in the dark but he could feel her stare.

"I might have said you were mine but, really, I belong to you. Every single part of me is only here because of you. You can hear it right?"

Orihime was confused for a bit until she realized she was on his chest, with no hole, and a soft thud could be heard.

"You gave me a heart. Not just a blood pumping heart, but the kind I had been searching for over thousands of years."

Orihime grabbed him tighter. She felt like a fool now. It should have been obvious that he loved her. He showed it in so many ways by spending so many years looking for her.

"Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Orihime was getting tired of crying but at least they were happy tears. "Thank you."

After a few moments of silence Orihime just had to ask.

"So… what now?"

Ulquiorra played with a piece of her hair in between his fingers. "We live of course."

Orihime smiled. She should have known his answer would be short and to the point. As she contemplated his answer her eyes got heavy and she finally feel asleep.

* * *

End.


End file.
